Inuyasha's Past and Future
by tearstained.assilem
Summary: Kagome meets a new friend and finds out shes a demon from Inuyasha's era. how does she know Inuyasha and Shesshomuru and Why does she know everything about them? Read and find out! : )
1. meet the new girl

Disclaimer: do not own Inuyasha-or I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction! So yea...

New Girl

This is my secondstory -just review! (Oh if I misspell, I'm sorry, I have a bad technology setup, I'm working on it. I'll try to proof read them but some things will probably slip.)

"Speaking"

_thoughts_

Meet the new girl

Kagome sat next to her friend Hira. It was cold and everyone was bundled up. "Have you heard the scoop on the new girl?" Hira began. "A scoop already? She just got here about four days ago." Kagome said. "Well, she's from Mexico. Her parents didn't want her anymore, so they sent her here to live with her evil uncle. She was known as a trouble maker. I don't see how that's possible. "Hira went on. "She just got here and already she's on the 'A' honor roll, captain of the volleyball team, takes twelfth grade math, eleventh English, and was asked out by every guy in school. I am so jealous. Even Hojo asked her out!" Hira said getting into a dither. Kagome giggled. "I figured you'd be mad Kagome. I mean Hojo is like your boyfriend," Hira said. Kagome's eyes got small. "He is not my boyfriend!" she yelled. Hira gave a nervous smile, "So inuyasha really is your boyfriend?" Kagome's cheeks turned a deep shade of red.'Any who, I wish I had her figure. She must work out. I love her eyes; they are silver with that gold trim. They must be contacts, but they're gorgeous." kagome rolled her eyes at Hira who was going on about how she can't be that beautiful, and she must have had surgery. She looked over at the girl who was reading quietly. She noticed the girls nails, they were really long. They reminded her of Inuyasha's, but she knew it couldn't be possible. No demon could get through the well but Inuyasha unless they were with him. The girl was wearing the usual uniform but her skirt was two inches too short, and her top was a little tighter than everyone else's. Her hair was a black/brown with a tent of red. Kagome admired it. She noticed the girl's ring. It was silver and had a small diamond in it. It looked expensive. The bell rang and first period began.

At lunch, Kagome sat at the usual table with her usual friends. She saw the girl again, sitting in the corner table still reading. "Hey Hira, what's the girl's name?" she asked. "Mikayome Treveso." she said trying to put an accent on it like it was supposed to have. "Maybe we should invite her to sit with us." Kagome said. No one answered. "Fine, I'll go sit with her." she said as she grabbed her tray leaving them. She walked up to her. "Hi! Is this seat taken?" she said in a cheerful voice. The girl shook her head no. Kagome plopped down. "I'm Kagome Higarashi. (I know, I'm probably spelling her name wrong. Go with me here. Back to story.) You're new aren't you?" she said. The girl nodded.

"I'm Mikayome Treveso. You can call me Mika. I just came in form Mexico last week."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. I like Kagome too."

"Well thanks. What brings you all the way to Tokyo?"

"My roommate had a good job offer. So we moved."

"Roommate? What about your parents? How do they like it here?"

"Oh, my mom died when I was about eleven. And my father lives in a jail cell. I live with a friend of mine named Victor Rosandor."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I hated my dad and my mom isn't in anymore. So yea. I like living with Victor."

"Where do you live?"

"About ten minutes away from here. I walk to school."

"Then you probably live in my neighborhood. All the others are twenty minutes away. I walk too."

"Maybe. You're in my science aren't you?"

"Yeah. Do you really take twelfth grade math?"

"Yea. And eleventh grade English. College Literature."

"They have that? Wow. How old are you?"

"seventeen. I'll be seighteen next week."

"So you're a sophomore?"

"Yeah, but I have to take ninth and tenth grade science because I substituted it last year for biology in ninth and tenth."

"You're like really smart..."

"Ha, thank you. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen Ill be seventten in about three months. Still a freshmen. But I take tenth grade history and chemistry."

"So we might have more classes together."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the only nerd!"

"Ha! So, this Victor guy...is he your boyfriend?"

"Victor? No. I think of him as a big brother, and I think that he considers me his _little _sister sometimes. He already graduated form high school, so he works full time. I'm still looking for a part time, to help out-you know."

"Yeah. I wanted one, but I never have time. I'm always on the run."

"Social life?"

"No, I'll explain later. Not here."

"Understood."

"How old is Victor?"

"He'll be twenty-one. I've known him since I was four."

"Aw. Long life friends. That's so cute."

"Well, we weren't friends untill I was abut thirteen. He can be rather rude and full of it. But once you get to him you see he's a tough guy on the outside but a teddy on the inside. So yea."

"I have one of those. So what's the plan for Christmas"

"Oh I don't know. Victor works all that week He's off for the first week, but he doesn't know what Christmas is. I told him I'd show him, but he said he wouldn't know what to do since he doesn't have help. So staying at home watching reruns of 'Friends' I guess."

"No. Hn...why don't you stay with me and my family. You can stay with me in my room I have two beds."

"I don't know. I'd feel as if I were imposing."

"You would not. Come on. Please"

Mika sighed and nodded. No one had ben so nice to her ever and no one had ever talked to her the whole week she'd been here. So why not. Then she remembered Victor. "What about Victor?' She asked. Kagome thoguht for a moment. _Inuyasha has a big enough bed. He can share. hold on. Sango can move wiht with Rin. Shessomuru with Miroku, Shippo with Sota. Kirara with Kaeda in the livingroom. Inuyasha can share with Victor. Will he mind? Nope, I'll sit him if he disagrees. yup. "_We have an extra bed. he can stay with us too." She said. Mika sighed with a worried look on her face. "I said he can be rude. he stillc an be, but he doesn't mean it. Honest he's insecure with himself i guess. he didn't have a good life so I guess you could look at it like escaping the pain. So yea." Kagome giggled. She would love to see someone like Inuyasha sharing a room with him. "it's fine. I know how that is. i have one at home. We'll go to your house an dpack your bags. You can call Victor form my house and explain everything." Kagome said still giggling at the thought from Inuayasha wiht someone else in his bed that was liek him She could see it. The two of them fighting for the blankets. Mika was about ask why she was alughing but thoguht she shoudln't.

After school, the two of them walked ot her house whih was strangly enough three blocks away form Kagome's house. the two of them were getting along so great and becoming such good friends in one day. Both of them thought it was different to get along with someone so well in the very beggining. But they trusted each other knowign neither of them were pretending to be soemone they're not. Well, pretending to be nice when they're not. Kagome hadn't told her about Inuyasha being from the fedural era. Sh ethought about telling her but decided to get to know her a little bit better. MIka had secrets of her own that she too thought about telling, but decided the same. "So tell me who all I'm going to meet." Mika said locking her front door as they set off for Kagome's. "Well, there's me mom. My grandfather, my little brother Sota, he's like twelve. Shippo who's now ten he's...a...friend of the family, like my little brother I guess. There's Sango who's about eighteen she's like a sister to me. Miroku who's ninteen he's a monk...Shesshomuru who's..." she began. _Oh about one hundred. _"Twenty-three. Inuyasha who's like ninetten now. Hn...Rin who's about fifteen too.There's Kaeda who's like old...hee hee. She's like everyone's grandmother. So that's about everyone." Kagome said with a sigh. Mika was unexpectanatly not suprised. "You act like it's not a lot of people." Mika laughed. "Well, I'm form Mexico. Mexican's usually have big family's. It's alot of people, but when I lived with Victor when I was little we lived with his aunt, uncle, fourteen cousins who were all older...grrrr...and his grandmother, grandfather, other aunt and her seven children. But it wasn't wokring out, so we moved in with our friends. by now I was about seven while he was about twelve. So it was us two, his girlfriend Ana. His older brother who was seventeen and all seven of his friends. So yea. I'm used to big families." she laughed. Kagome thought.

_ Poor girl. She's been through hell and back. Living with people who probably ignored her so many. Wow! _"Why did he always stay with you" she asked. Mika smiled a little smile. "I don't know. I remember though, one time. ohh wait never mind that's not right..." she giggled. "I don't know but I do know htat he always makes sure that i'm protected. Why-you got me!" sge laughed. kagome smiled. "maybe he likes you!" she grinned. Mika smiled. "maybe, but honestly, I used to like him when i was thirteen, but i forced myself not to. One time I blushed so bad b/c we had to sleep in the same bed and he fell asleep on me. he wrapped his arms around me nad everything. I didnt move cuz I was afraid i'd wake him. Im so bad I know..." she said smiling evil-y (A/N is that a real word? I just mad it one so HA!) kagome unlocked her front door. "This is your house. The one with the shrine?" Kagome looked at her nervously. "You've seen it?" Mika looked lost in her thoughts. "i've been in it. We didn't mean to, but our football was in there. I went into the well to get it and I accidently...Oh nevermind. it's cool looking." she said suddenly coming back to reality. kagome had anuneasy look on her face_. Could hse have gone to the federal era?No the only reason I did is b/c I'm a miko. And Inuyasha b/c well hisInuyasha_. She shook off the thought and led Mika inside. Mrs. Higaroshi was in the kitchen

"MOM IM HOME!" Kagome yelled."Hi Kagome. Who's your friend?" "This is Mika, she's staying with us for the break she ahs no where to go for Christmas and her brother is staying with us too." she said smiling. "Welcome, let me know if you need anything." she said hugging Mika. Mika acknowledgedher withthanks and followed kagome to the livingroom. Sota was palying video games while grandpa was reading 'Demons for Dummies' Mika cocked her head as she read the book lable. "Sota this is Mika she's staying for two weeks. grandpa meet Mika." she said. Sota looked up and blushed. _Wow! She's gorgeous!_ "Nice to meet you, Kagome's never brought home such a pretty friend! Wait till Miroku gets a hold of her I bet he'll feel her..." Kagome hit him on the head. "Annoying little brother. Isn't he?" Mika smiled. "Hi Mr. Higaroshi." She said politly."Kagome is she a demon too!" he yelled. "Grandpa he's out there. old-you know lets go upstairs and meet my friends. Shall we?" Mika was about to answer but Kagome pulled her up the stairs. they ran into her room and shut the door. "Nice room." she said before she noticed about a dozen eople in there. "Hi..." she said. Kagome was red in the face. _I ahev got to find grandpa another hobby. _Miroku took a double take of Mika and was next to her in a flash. he held her hands in his. "Hi! I'm Miroku-sama. how pleasent it is to meet you. Might I ask a favor of you." he said. Mika nodded hesitantly before he placed his handlowered. She turned red in the cheeks. "Will you bare my child?" he asked while rubbing her rear at the same time. She looked at him. he was suprised she hadnt slapped him yet so he decided to ask again. "Will you be with me and give birth to my child. She grabbed his hands in hers and smiled making everyone in the room uneasy. "Yes..." she bean making Mirku happy. "As soon as I ask my brother." she said grinning.

Kagome laughed since she knew she was being sarcastic. But everyone else did not understand. "When will that e?" asked Miroku. Mika stopped smiling noticing silver hair behind him. She moved away from him and walked up to Inuyasha and Shesshomuru. _Dod Demons. He looks like Inuyasha and he looks like the Lord of the Westernlands...Shesshomuru I believe. Wow! In person. I shall kill Jaken for evr saying he died. That imp will be very sorry he lied to me._ Shesshomuru narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked wiht suspicion in his voice. He could smell demon. "Oh, how rude of me I'm Mika. I love your hair." she said taken a piece and studying it. his demon reflexes grabbed her own, but somehow she dodged it and grabbed inuyasha's hair. "It's looks so natural." she said grinning. the two brothers looked at each other. "What are you." he said in his usual rude manner. "You osund like Victor. he'll ahev a field day with you! I'm me. Why do you ask?" she said still smiling. Kagome hit Inuyasha upside the head."That's so rude to ask someone waht they are. She's Mexican. Really Inuyasha, haven't I taught you any manners at all?" she scolded. "Sorry Kagome-chan, but she smells of demon." Shesshomuru cut in. Kagome's wavering finger dropped. "that's silly. She's not demon, i would have sensed it." Shippo said. Mika's eyes were locked on Kirara. "That's that cat that was in the village with that girl when all those people were killed." she muttered. Inuyasha picked this up. "What?" he said.

_ Crap, Secret gone! Victor's gonna kill me!_ Mika sighed. "Kagome i haven't been honest with you..." she said pulling her to the side. She took off her ring and exposed herself. She hadalmost blackhair with a silvertent in it. She had two dog ears on top of her head, both werethe same color as herhair. her nails were claws and her teeth were sharp. She was about 5' 7"with a perfect looking figure and a dark skin tone like her one before. her eyes were silver with gold trim. Everyone gasped. How_ can she be that beautiful? _Was waht everyone was thinking. She giggled. "I didn't want to lie to you, but I am not allowed to tell anyone because i'm form the fedural era also. I came out of your well about seven moths ago. i am form mexico, I moved there. But i like it ebtter here. Victor is a dog demon too, but we're not related. i lived with three other dog demons, but the father died and the mother was human. The older brother left us thinking it was the mothers fault his father died and the little brother and mother kept me. i don't remember the mom's name. There was a fire and it killed her. A boared hit my head and she pushed me out with her son leaving herself to burn. her son and i were about eight. he was a half demon. his brother a full. We stuck together too afraid to split. he became cold and rude to anything that tried tocome in excpt me.I stayed with him. We lived in the forest. When we were about thirteen I fell in love with him. the one i want to come back. Remember? He loved me he said too. but this...girl, cut in our reltionship when we were about seventeen. She made him think I was bad and to follow er. But she wanted him human, I excepted him as half. But no. he forgot about me since this evil man out a curse to wear him or his brother can remember me unless i do something. But I never saw his brother again, and the girl killed him. She came to me saying I killed him and killed me for it. Sorta. i came back forty years alter and Inu...he was still pinned. So I moved on. Found Victor around the western lands. he was older than i still. But he took me in saying that I needed someone to help me feel better. Since i was weak. So yeah. We accidently were brought to this era. I figured it out, along with drving and everything else in a short time. We couldnt get back through. So we were forced to live her, and i went through just me once. I got these rings for us from an Imp and it hides us. I hate this era. They amke everything so complicated. like 'So-da Ma-sh-ines' I hate those. They never give me a soda." she said laughing. no one laughed.

"I understand if you dont want me here still. I'll go." she said flattning her ears against her head when she felt a hand on her ear. She whipped around and grabbed the hand preparing to dig her claws in, but she saw that it was Sango and Kagome and was about to let them go.But Inuyasha saw and pounced on Mika. She flipped him and yelled 'sit' he fell to the ground. "KAGOME! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!" he yelled. "I didnt say it-she did." kagome said looking at Mika. Mika grinned hesitantly. "Sorry?" she said. "Why does it sound like you lived with me and how come you can sit me!"he hollered. "Kikiyo," she said in a low voice wiht her head down and her ears droping. Inuyasha's eyes got big. "And Naraku..." she whispered. Everyone gasped. "You know them." kagome whispered. "inuyasha was the boy, Naraku was the man, Shesshomuru was the brother, and kikiyo was the girl." she said. "Why dont I remember you then?" Inuyasha said. "naraku set it where you can't unless I..." she stopped. "Naraku made it were you can't" she finished."Kikyo knows all that stuff. i found a prayer necklace and put it on him a long time ago. So that is he ever tried to attack me once he was released i could stop him." She said. Kagome lowered her head. _Great._ Now I can tell you MY secret. She said giggling. she pulled of the brothers hats. "you probably already figured it out. But all of them are from that era." she giggled. Mika and her fell over with laughter. thy both still were good friends. And they were becoming best. they knew all secrets. "Dinner." Mrs. Higaroshi yelled. the two got up and wlked down Miroku follwed still thinking that shed give brith to hischild. Sango followed down with her head low_.Will he ever know that I love him. he never askedME to bear his child.I guess I'm not good enough.Why do I love him?_ Miroku sat next to Mika while Inuyasha on the other side. "oh, she's demon too huh? HWy can't you ever bring home a pretty friend thats human form this era!" Sota yelled. Mika giggled and ruffeld his hair. he blushed. inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sango was on the other side of Miroku. he leaned over and whispered...

okay I'm tired. Nihty. tell me your thoughts and if i should makeKagome with Inu and whow ith who. i want mika withinu.And Victor with kagome.but your thoughts.Review please!

DemonEnhiding666


	2. secret out

1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did. But I cant. So I guess I'll just enjoy him...sigh...

New Girl: Well, not much do I have to say. RR. Here's chapter two

Another Visitor

Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered...

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sango tried to control her anger and sadness. "Gorgeous..." she said sarcastically. Inuyasha had sat next to her. She was looking at her ramen. "What is this?" she asked. "It's ramen you idiot. Even I know that!" he said rolling his eyes. She just looked at him. _Gods...I wish he'd remembered me. The Inuyasha I knew never talked to me like that. _She thought with hurt eyes. He noticed her expression. "Sorry...it's called ramen. Noddles basically," he corrected himself. Her face went soft and she smiled at him. He smiled back only enough for her to see. "Oh Kagome!" she said suddenly. "Don't let me forget to call Victor. He probably didn't get my..." Just then the doorbell rang. She sniffed the air. "Never mind." she said slurping up the noddles and stepping away from the table. She ran to the door, then stopped abruptly. She fiddled with the ring in her pocket and decided to put it on. The human Mika opened the door. "Hey...you brought your bags. You're not mad-right?" she said with puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "I'm not happy..." he said coming in. She smiled and took off her ring. His eyes got big. "What are you doing you idiot?" he said sticking his baseball cap on her head. She giggled and took him into the dining room. "Nice hat." Inuyasha said smuggle. She blushed and pulled it off. Victor put his hands on her head. She growled a deep low warning growl. He still didn't move them. She put her claws on his arms. He got nervous and moved his hands. She walked over to Shesshomuru and pulled off his hat and Inuyasha's as well. "They're dog's too," she said still having narrowed eyes. He gulped and looked at them. They just continued to eat; Inuyasha on his fourth bowl and Shessy on his third. "Please! Can we stay?" she said with puppy dog eyes again. He sighed. "Why do you do this to me?" he said plopping down and taking a plate that was handed to him. "I'm Kagome. That's my mom, my grandfather, brother Sota, Shippo..." she continued to introduce everyone.

Miroku looked at Mika then at Victor. "Are you her mate?" he said innocently. Mika gagged on her food as Victor laughed. "NO!" she yelled. "No, I'm not. She's already taken." he said grinning. She growled and pounced on him. He managed to take off his ring and roll her over. He had brown hair and brown eyes, standing about 6' 2" with a slim figure. NOW he was about 6' 4" and muscular body with long claws, sharp teeth, long dark silver hair, and silver eyes. The two growled and rolled into the living room. Inuyasha and Shesshomuru sat there and stared until they were out of site. All of a sudden you heard a yelp as Mika walked in, sat down, and continued to eat. Moments later, Victor walked in with a bloody scratch on his on face and four bloody scars ripping his arm open. Kagome gasped. "Oh, no! Let me fix you." she said getting up. Mika smirked at him and then started laughing. Victor was glaring at her. Inuyasha started laughing too. "You were beat by a girl!" he managed to say between laughs. Mika stopped laughing. " I always beat you at it too, Inuyasha..." she said. then Sesshomaru began to laugh as Inu pouted. "And you...when we scuffled." she said again. Victor was silent. He was trying to think of a way to get her back.

She got up to take her plate to the kitchen and he saw his move. When he knew she was gone he yelled out. "Inuyasha's her mate!" He heard a plate drop and a growl as he ran outside and she chased him. He turned real quick and pounced on her. She had tears in her eyes. He stopped. "Why is it so bad? It's not like they know who he is..." he whispered calming her down. "That was Inuyasha and Shesshomuru you baka!" she said. His eyes got big. "Does he remember you?" She shook her head no. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think they were...I didn't know it was...I'm truly sorry. She got up and jumped into the tree. He sighed and walked inside knowing if he pushed anymore he'd make her really mad. He came back in as Inuyasha sat in a daze. Actually everyone was in a daze. Kagome headed out that way towards Mika, but Victor stopped her. "You'll only make it worse. She'll cool off and be perky again. I just didn't know HE was Inuyasha..." he said. She nodded and cleared the table.

Inuyasha snuck out and walked to the tree. He had so many questions to ask her. He wanted to remember, but he didn't know why. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her. Could he? Mika looked down at him. "What?" she said rudely. He hopped up into the tree with her. "Am I really?" he asked looking into her eyes to tell if she would lie. She moved her hair back exposing her neck on her neck two scars were. The scars were as big as teeth marks. The mating mark. "Yes..." she said looking at him. "I wish you would remember me..." she whispered. He looked at her a long time. "I wish I did too." he said. "There is a way..."she began His ears perked up. "But it has to wait until tonight she said quickly. "What is it?" he said suddenly interested. "Well, the marks on my hip...you know the finishing touches sort of thing..." he began to blush. She moved his hair and touched his neck sending a shiver down his spine. Those aren't from a battle like you think, they're my bit marks, like the ones on your hip..."she continued. She cocked her head. "Why are you blushing?" she said. Inuyasha cursed to himself. "Nothing. continue..." he said.

She shook her and continued. "If you re-bite my neck and I re-bit yours you'd remember. But you know what that means..." she said softly touching his ears. He growled softly, but not in a mean way-in a purring manner. "Yeah..." he said. "So I think we should get to know each other more before we do that...only if you really want to remember she began to massage his ears sending him into a loud purring noise. She giggled as her ears picked up his happiness. "So what do you say?" she finally said. "Now..." he whispered. "No we can't." she said and quickly moved her hands. He looked up. "What if I bite you halfway. You know like your neck, maybe I'd remember you half the ways enough to know how I really feel about you..." he said blushing bright red. She shrugged. "It's worth a shot." And with that he smiled and kissed her. It shocked Mika. She hadn't kissed a man in about 50 years; especially the man she loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him for a passionate kiss. He kissed down her cheek and on her neck. She rubbed his ears making him growl against her neck. He soon sank his teeth into where she already had scared. She giggled and licked his neck. He bit her ear making her laugh harder. Then she growled and bit over his scars. Suddenly, they both were taken over by a memory.

_Flash back # 1_

_Inuyasha and Mika sat under the god tree in there time. He was holding her as they watched the sunset to the west. She giggled as he proceeded to lick and nibble at her neck. She soon lay underneath him as he undid her blouse and proceed down her chest. She massaged his ears as he growled against her skin. He came back up and looked into her eyes. They were full of life as were his. "I love you..." he whispered and licked the pink of her ear. "I love you too my Inuyasha." she said and nuzzled into him. He kissed her passionately._

_End of flash back._

The two came back briefly. "I felt everything..."he said. "Me too." They looked at each other but another memory caught their attention.

_Flash back # 2_

_She was bathing in the river innocently. He was spying on her. She suddenly sniffed the air and knew he was near. "Why must you spy?" she said over her shoulder. "I was worried something might attack you..." he said coming up with an excuse. She giggled as he came out of the bushes behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. "You smell good..." he said kissing her on the cheek. "I would hope, I just washed my body" she smiled. She turned around and started playing with his hair tangling them in her slender fingers. He just held her warm body against his bare one. The two looked at each other. "You're beautiful..."he said. She kissed him and ran butterfly kisses down his neck_ _and chest._ _"I love you Mika," Inuyasha said. "I love you too." She said._

_End of flash back _

The two of them were blushing ferociously. "Did we really..." Inuyasha mumbled. MIka giggled. Somehow they had inched towards one another and he was holding her in his arms. They were in the same position they were in the memory. But they were in a tree with their cloths on. He saw Mika's face was lost in a thought and he soon was as well.

_Flash back # 3_

_Kikyo stood there talking with Inuyasha. Mika walked up behind them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey." she said. He kissed her hands. Kikyo smiled, "You're cute together." MIka gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried sick!" Kikyo hugged her back. _

_End flash back # 3_

"We were...you were friends with her?" Inuyasha stuttered. "I was very good friends with her actually. You were my best being my mate, but she was my best friend too. If I needed to talk to someone about nothing important and you were out, I'd go to Kikyo. We spent a lot of time together, her and I." Mika answered. Inuyasha looked at her. Her face went white. He called her name but she didn't respond. Soon, he realized why...

_Flash back # 4 (A/N as you can tell flash backs are italicized and I tell you when they are so you don't get them confused with thoughts! _ So yea.)

_Naraku dug his claws into Inuyasha's chest. "You'll never remember to love her again!" he yelled. Inuyasha screamed in pain. In that instant Naraku was gone. Mika fell next to her knees beside him. Naraku had ripped through her stomach and she was losing an enormous amount of blood. She was crying not because of the pain but because of Inuyasha. "Please don't forget me!" Inuyasha kissed her and smiled. "I never will. That mark proves that you're only my love. No one else's. I love you Mikayome. I always will. I pro..." He passed out. Mika was worried. She knew that Narkau was perfectly capable of making Inuyasha fell fake feelings and know fake memories. She kissed him gently with tears filling her eyes. He suddenly jumped up and looked around. "Inu...yasha?" she whispered. His ears perked up. "Huh?" She squinted her eyes trying to know what he was thinking. He looked at her. "What wench? Quit staring at me before I rip you into shreds!" She felt her heart break. "Don't you know who I ma?" she said with the slightest bit of hope in her heart. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, an annoying pest that I'm about to kill!" with that he leaped. She dodged instinctively and retaliated. He yelped as she gashed his stomach open more so. She paused and looked at her hands which were covered in his blood. "I'm sorry..." she whispered and leaped out of sight. _

_End flash back # 4_

Inuyasha looked at her. "I really did that?" he asked praying it wasn't true. But she nodded.

_Flash back # 5_

_Kikyo bandaged Inuyasha up. The two of them were under the god tree as Mika hid nearby. She still had his blood on her hands form hours before. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "I love you Kikyo." Kikyo just stopped and looked up at him. "I knew you'd get rid of that wench someday. Now you can turn human and live your life with me forever. I love you too." she said. The two shared a passionate kiss. Mika snapped; she felt like she was paralyzed. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath, couldn't speak, She just stood there watching. Suddenly she fell to her knees and rocked violently back and forth holding herself in her arms. Kikyo was no longer her friend that day. She knew exactly who Mika was still. But she didn't care..._

_End flash back # 5 _

"I remember that..." Inuyasha mumbled. Mika didn't answer him; she was too busy holding back her tears.

_Flash back # 6_

_Kikyo stood there staring at Inuyasha who sat in front of the god tree. "What are you doing? He said getting up and stepping towards her. "YOU MUT! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME! TRADER! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS HALF BREED!" she screamed as she clutched her arrow tightly in her hand. "What? I don't know what you are talking about! Kikyo I love you!" Kikyo raised her bow and arrow as she screamed. "LIES!" Letting go she sent the arrow through Inuyasha's chest, pinning him to the tree. "Now who's the trader!" he said felling his life level drain already. She walked up and spat on him. He growled and tried to grab her, but he was too weak. "Oh yes, Inuyasha, you're the love of my life!" she said sarcastically and walked off. Mika happened to be passing by and saw Inuyasha. She ran up to him crying. "Who did this to you!" she demanded trying to free him. He sliced her arm. "You...if you hadn't...put a hole...in my stomach...I could've stopped her...I could've lived...I'd be holding her...all your fault...I hate you...you filthy wench!" Then he died. Mika was shaking due to anger and hate, and pain, and mourning, and heartbreak. She ran to Kikyo. "Oh! Who are you?" Kikyo mocked. "You bitch! You know exactly who I am! YOU KILLED INUYASHA! You knew he really loved me but you took him anyway!" she sobbed. Mika scratched Kikyo's face sending blood to trickle down her eyes. Kikyo stepped back and quickly shot an arrow through Mika's stomach. Mika screamed in pain. She quickly used her claws and made a hole in Kikyo's cuseing blood to trickle out of her mouth briefly. "He loves me more..." Kikyo said and shot another arrow through Mika's chest. (A/N so much blood!) Mika fell over. She was becoming numb. Kikyo silently walked over and whispered, "He'll never remember to love you again..." Laughing she walked away. "Nara...ku..." Mika said. She tried to get up but she couldn't move. She had used the last of her strength. She could no longer scream no matter how painful it was. Soon, everything faded..._

_End flash back # 6_

"Mika..."Inuyasha tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't. She had inched away form him. He pulled her close to him as she began to sob in his arms. "Fifty years...thinking it was my fault...that you were dead...that you'd never be coming back...living on guard because of Naraku...thinking you hated me..." she chocked out. She was shaking in his arms. "I'm here aren't I?" he said. "I don't hate you..." he whispered gently.

_Flash back # 7 (A/N last one for today I swar.)_

_ MIka and Inuyasha lay under the god tree. MIka lay on Inuyasha asleep. He was stroking her hair. "I love you. You are so beautiful You smell good..." he was whispering. She stirred slightly. "Mika, Mika wake up..." he said licking her chin. "I'm up. I'm up. Why?" she asked drowsily. "You're pregnant. We're going to have a pup!' he said excitedly. Her hand flew to her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother!" she whispered. "A good one. No, the best!" he said licking her cheek. She smiled and lay her head back down. "Wow! We're going to have a child! You're going to be such a good father Inuyasha!" she said. "My baby, our baby...I love you..." he whispered. "I love you too. How did you know I was pregnant before me?" she asked. He blushed. "Well, I'm a man, and a dog...I smelt it honestly. You're in heat, and to me that smells good. I inhale it every night before I sleep. I smelt that you were pregnant." he said all too quickly. She giggled. She had never honestly thought about it. "You're funny..."she sighed and drifted back to sleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head placing his hand on her womb he too fell asleep. _

Inuyasha looked at Mika who was smiling at remembering that. "We had a baby!" he said smiling inwardly.

DemonEnHiding

Yeah, well. Laterz! RR


	3. seeing koga

1

Disclaimer: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA! Oh-you again! Look...If I was to really own Inuyasha...my computer wouldn't be so crappy. And I prolly wouldn't make Naraku into a monkey looking thing...and I wouldn't be writing Inuyasha _FAN FICTIONS!_ either. So there. Now if you don't mind I want to finish my song! OHHHHHH! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming. What do we do we swim swim...HAHAHAHA HA I love to swim. When you love to swim you love to swim! HmmmHmm...Ah something's got me! okay-I'm good people! Isn't it amazing. An Inuyasha lover who loves Dory as well. You have to know who Dory is. If you don't I need to tell you. She's funny! heh heh! Okay. Moving on...

We had a baby?" Inuyasha asked smiling inwardly.

"Kikyo killed...Naraku killed me when I was three months pregnant. So no. Piercing my stomach she died." she said coldly. "She?" Inuyasha had tears in his eyes as Mika just had hatred. "I was going to have a daughter..." she said and hopped down from the tree. Inuyasha followed her inside. Everyone looked at Mika. Victor flinched as he saw Mika's eyes. "Mika?" he said snapping her back to reality. "Wha..."she said scratching her head. She yawned and flopped on top of Victor stretching out. "Meanie" he muttered. "Shut up pup. I didn't see you defeat me?" she said mockingly. He pulled on her ears. She yelped against her will. "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry..."she said. He let go and smiled. She sat there and suddenly had that hatred look in her eyes again. She walked up to Kagome's room. Kagome followed her. They shut the door. Mika began to change into and older looking kimono close to Sango's usual one. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously. Mika looked at her. "I'll be back before midnight. I promise," she said and went downstairs. "Victor..." she began undoing the door. "Stay here okay?" he nodded hesitantly. "Did you forget a book or something?" She shook her head.

"I'm going to Naraku's place." she said. Everyone gasped. Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "You know where he is? You're not going." Victor grabbed her ears and tried to pull her back. Mika put on her ring. Thus sending Victor flying backwards. "Inuyasha, I'll be fine. I to take care of something. Okay? I'm not going to see Naraku, not yet. He has something of mine." she said and tried to step out.. Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "SIT!" she yelled as he fell face first. She ran out with Victor and Inuyasha behind her. She slipped on her ring to run faster. She hopped into the well. Kagome and all the others ran after her too. A blinding flash of light and she was gone. Victor and Inuyasha jumped in together and they were gone. Then Kagome and everyone tried the same. They got stuck. So she came back and forth bringing them all. Two minutes later the chase was on again. Inuyasha, Victor, and Sesshomaru were in the front besides Mika who was way ahead. All of a sudden she stopped making everyone crash behind her.

"Shhhh." she said and crept closely against the tree. Everyone found a tree and hide behind it not knowing why she was stopping. The dog's sniffed the air. She had a smile appear and walked forward a ways then whistled. Barking was heard and soon Koga was in front of them. "Mika?" he said. She grinned. The others were still hiding. He sniffed around. "I smell more. It's that insolent puppy." Mika rolled her eyes. "Victor isn't a puppy. I'm a dog too you mangy wolf!" she yelled. He grinned "Want to go?" he said. She nodded and hopped on his back. Inuyasha growled. Koga and Mika were gone. Inuyasha and the rest followed with Kagome on his back and Miroku and Sango on Kirara. With Rin in Sesshy's arms Kaeda had stayed behind. Shippo held tightly to Victor's head. "We're getting closer." Victor yelled as he jolted ahead with Inuyasha on his trail. They came to a halt as they hid behind boulders. "How does she know Koga?" Inuyasha growled. "He wants her to be his mate. But she left for ever and so he hasn't seen her in about a year. She never wanted to be his mate but she was his good friend." he said with an evil look. You could tell he didn't like Koga. "He calls me insolent puppy." he growled. Inuyasha nodded "Me too." he added.

They saw Mika sitting with Koga. They whole wolf demon clan was excited to see her. "Welcome sister!" one said. "Uh, Koga, what about lady Kagome?" Mika chocked on her water. "Who's Kagome?" she said narrowing her eyes. "Yes, well. I love Mika more. And that Inuyasha wants Kagome. He may have her. I have Mika now. That's all that matters." he said and licked her neck. Mika froze up with a disgusted look on her face. She quickly collected herself. "I thought she was just his friend?" Inuyasha sounded irritated. "So much for me being number one. I feel like sloppy seconds." Kagome mumbled. "I know...she has to be planning something. She'd never let him lick her." Victor replied. "Kagome, you're not sloppy seconds. I think you're beautiful..." He added looking at her quickly then looking away again. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

MIka looked around. "Haven't really fixed the place up have you?" she said. He shook his head. "My brothers. Leave I wish to be alone with my mate." Mika had a worried look on her face. He smiled at her. She gave a nervous grin. He pounced on her pinning her to the floor under him. "Tell, me when will you ever become my mate?" he said kissing her cheek. She tried to hold off her laughter. She ran her claw down his neck. "I can't watch..." Sango said. "I can't believe it!" Miroku whispered as he glued his eyes on them. Sango slapped him. Victor cursed. "She won't it's a trick." he said reassuring himself but having a doubt sweep his mind. Inuyasha held tightly to his Tetsuseiga just incase he got too friendly with her. Mika rolled him over so she was on top of him. "I need a favor..."she said still running her claw up and down his body. "Anything my love." She held back her laughter. "May I borrow your Shikon Jewels?" she said kissing his neck. Inuyasha growled. Koga heard it faintly and Mika did too, but she snapped his attention back to her when she kissed him. "Can I?" she said playing with his hair. He took out one of his jewels in his leg and gave it to her.

She smiled. "Thank you..." she whispered and growled lovingly. He couldn't control himself any longer. He rolled over on top of her and began to undo her shirt. "Koga..."she muttered and tried to break free, but his grip was to strong. "Koga...stop." she said a bit louder. "Tonight you become my mate." she had an uneasy look. "How about tomorrow night?" she said nervously. "No. Now..."he said He was now working on her skirt part of the Kimono. "What's this?" he said as he saw her bra. "Uh..." he began clawing at it. "Koga!" she yelped and tried frantically to free herself. "She's got what she needs-lets go." Victor said. But Inuyasha had already pounced on Koga as the two began to fight. Mika stuck the jewel in her wrist and quickly plucked the other out of his leg. Making him slower than ever. "Mika!" he snarled. "What?" she said innocently. "How do you know him?" Mika was pulling Inuyasha back. "Uh, we're old friends..."she said nervously. She stuck the other jewel in her other wrist. "She's MY mate you mangy flea bitting wolf!" Inuyasha snarled. "What?" he said. Mika smacked her forehead. "Yea, I can prove it too!" he said. "Humor me..."Koga said confidently. Inuyasha tried to move back Mika's hair, but she growled. "Show him." he said. She sighed as he pulled her hair back and revealed the marks on her neck. "That doesn't mean your mates. The hip mark does." he said looking at Mika desperately. Inuyasha had pleading eyes towards Mika. "It's true." she said and pulled down her skirt far enough to show her hip. Koga growled. Mika hopped off. "See you again Koga." she said and was gone. Inuyasha started after her but Koga leaped on him. "What happened to Kagome?" he said. "Yeah!" Kagome said. Then she wondered why she said that. "I don't have time for you!" Inuyasha said and pulled free then jumped out of sight everyone followed. Kagome walked up to Koga. "Kagome..."he started then stopped. "Go..." he finished. She nodded and looked for someone to carry her. All had left, but Victor. "Come on," he said as she hopped on his back and they were off. _At least someone thinks of me...he said I was beautiful. He's cute..._ She thought to herself.

Mika was no where in sight. Inuyasha was trying to sniff her out. _Dammit, where are you? Why do I care? Do I really love her? I... I do...Mika please be careful_ he thought to himself. She stopped about four yards away from a hut. She was panting, she looked behind her. _I have about ten minutes until they show up I'd better hurry._ She thought as she crept towards the hut. She sniffed the air. _Naraku has been here, but he left again. Kagura is here. I guess I could pay her a visit._ She crept in as Kagura was sleeping. "Hey..." Mika said softly. Kagura was startled. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she said hastily. "What was taken from me...you know that," Kagura laughed. "I don't have it. Naraku took it. He said something about he worried you'd come back for it. Oh, and Kikyo gave him the Shikon Jewel. Well, half of one any way...Kikyo should be back any moment now. If you wish to wait. Naraku won't be back until tomorrow he says. So that's all I know." Kagura said as she laid back down. "Thank you." She said as she stepped out and waited for Kikyo.

_What do I say to her? I haven't talked to her since that day...how do I deal. She betray me. She knew Inuyasha loved me, but she took him anyway...she deserves to pay for all she's done..._ She sniffed the air; Kikyo was close. She appeared in the distant. She smelt of death. Kikyo saw Mika, the two stood in silence about a yard from each other. "Hello Mika. It's been so long..." Kikyo said stretching out her arms for a hug. Mika stepped back. "Don't touch me..." she said. Inuyasha and the rest saw them down the hill. Inuyasha stopped. _Great, who do I love...Kikyo or Kagome...or Mika... _he thought as he started down the hill. Mika had that hatred stare and Victor knew it. "Inuyasha, do you know who that is?" he asked. "Yeah, it's Kikyo." Victor nodded. _Please don't do something you'll regret Mika... _he thought as he headed down the hill.

I tried to proof read. If you review bad things, I don't want to hear it. Look beyond the spellings and paragraphing. You can criticize, but not about that. Or I'll personally come over and rip off your head. Okay, so I won't. But you'll make me cry. tear so I won't, okay, just don't do it! Love ya'll! (kiss) hee hee. Laterz R&R

DemonEnHiding


	4. fights and laughter

1

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters. I own Mika and Victor. That's all for now. So sticks out toung! Enjoy!

_Please don't do something you'll regret Mika..._

Kikyo looked at her. "I'm hurt. Forty years without seeing me and you treat me like this? You should be ashamed." Mika spat towars her. "Feh, you betraying little bitch. (A/N yes-foul language I know! Shhh) You have no idea what it was like! You killed me, you ruined my life. You shall pay you self righteous bitch!" she screamed and went after her. Kikyo picked her up with a gust of wind and dropped her. "Damn you..."she muttered. Kikyo raised her arrow. "Now what does this remind you of? Ah yes, the day you died. Don't worry I'll take good care of Inuyasha for you! Because look, he does nothing for you. He hates you and he loves me. He never loved you. I am the perfect one for him. Not Mikayome. You deserve a painful death because of all the pain you caused me. Everytime he held you, kissed you, and then you were pregnant with his. I couldn't take it anymore. But he turned on me anyway, or so I thought. Nevertheless, he's mine. That's all that matters." She said. "Are you done babbling?" Mika said and pounced on her sending her arrow through the tree missing Mika entirely. Mika was about to rip her to shreds but Kikyo stabbed her with an arrow, piercing Mika's stomach.

Mika stepped back. Her eyes were full of hate now more than ever. Inuyasha ran up and stepped in front of Mika drawing the Tetsuseiga. "No..." Mika said. "This is my battle." She shoved Inuyasha to the side. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "My love. Come to me. I need to speak with you." He looked at her then Kagome then Mika. Kagome was his friend. She was very beautiful and he'd die if something ver happened to her, but he didn't love her. Kikyo was all he remembered. She followed him to death she was his love. But Mika, he barely knew her. And yet, he felt nothing but love for her. Inuyasha looked away. "No..." he said. Kikyo looked hurt. She looked over at Mika, but Mika wasn't there. Suddenly Mika jumped out of the tree and on top of Kikyo. Everyone knew something was wrong. Her hair was the same; it was jet black like her new ears. Her eyes weren't silver but red and wanting only blood. Her nails grew longer and her teeth larger. She had three red streaks across her cheeks like Shesshomaru and was growling viciously. (A/N big word not spelled right prolly...) You could see fear in Kikyo's eyes. Inuyasha pulled Mika off of her. He knew she'd regret doing that. Mika wanted vengense, (A/N how do you spell that? I wonder...) but not death. Mika looked at Inuyasha and pulled her ears back. Inuyasha tried to reason with her, but Mika only remembered the hate. The two fought vigerously as Kikyo just watched. Inuyasha yelped with pain as Mika gashed his arm open. **"This is not even half the pain you put me through. You lied to me, betrayed me. I'll never forgive you! You bastered. You should die!"** Mika said, or rather, demon Mika said.

Kikyo shot an arrow into Mika's back. It didn't seem to phase her. It just brought her attention to Kikyo instead. **"You'll pay for that!"** and with that she leaped. She suddenly stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground. She lay there; there was a faint glow of red and Mika came back. She felt the arrow in her back. She smelt Inuyasha's blood and ran over to him. "Who did this to you?" she said. "You did..." he laughed. Her ears perked up. "Wha..." Inuyasha couldn't help but think her ears beening perked and her nose twitching was rather cute. "You trasformed into your full demon and attacked me. But I know why. I'm fine, I've had worse." Mika cocked her head to the side. "Oooooook?" she said. "I'm sorry..."she said. "I know, go." he said. She nodded and looked at Kikyo. "Your soul needs to find peace. Kikyo there is no reason for you to still wander. I will avenge your death to Naraku. You have my word. I don't want to kill you, I want you to leave. Kikyo, please, do yourself and everyone a favor." she said with pleading eyes. "After all she's put you through, you're not getting even?" Victor asked. "No." she said bluntly. Kikyo laughed. "Not until Inuyasha relizes he needs to be with me forever in hell." she said. "No, Kikyo. I can't, it wasn't my fault. It was Naraku's. I'm sorry that it happened. But I don't want to go to hell just yet. I want a family and my friends. So go without me."

Kikyo glared at Kagome. "This is your doing. You'll be sorry." she said. "It's not hers. Ever think that maybe he can make a choice on his own? Hn..."Mika said. Kikyo just looked and glared. "Wait, before you go. My bracelet if you will." Kikyo glared. "I had no use for it anyway." And tossed it in the air. "Thank you..."she said. Kikyo stopped and looked at Mika. Both smiled at one another briefly and continued on their way. "All this trouble for a bracelet?" Miroku asked. "It has a meaning to me. Okay?" she said. "Oh, so this means you won't bare my child since you're taken." Mika fell over with laughter. "Oh gods. I was being sarcastic when I told you that!" she chocked out. She stood up. "Besides, I don't want to interferre with your feelings for Sango. Why not ask her, she'd be willing I presum." Both of them blushed as Sango smacked her upside the head. "What..."she said innocently.

"You're it!" she yelled as she hit Miroku. He laughed as all the girls ran around. He pounced on Sango. "I think I've got you." he said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek briefly. "You're it!" he said and ran off. Sango stood in a daze for a few moments and started chasing them back to the well. Mika slowed her self down for Sango and was tagged. She ran off after Shesshomaru. "Got'cha!" she yelled and pounced sending them crashing to the ground. "Hmpf!" was all he said. "Don't be a spoil sport! You're it." He looked at Rin and smiled seeing as to how she was having fun. He went off after her. They soon reached the well as Rin came behind panting because of coarse Shesshomaru caught her. "Wait up!" she yelled afraid she'd be left behind. She jumped on Shesshomaru. "And that's what I call touchdown!" she had recently learned about football and loved it. They all hopped in and went into Kagome's time. "I'm offically tired!" exclaimed Miroku. Most nodded. "You coming?" Kagome asked Mika. "I'm not tired yet..."she said. Everyone looked at her except Victor. "She had sugar and coffee for breakfast. Gives her tons of energy." he said yawning. "Where do I sleep?" Kagome lead him to his room as everyone went to theres. Inuyasha decided to stay up a while wtih Mika.

They were in the second living room since Kaeda and Kirara were sleeping in the other one. He sat there next to her on the couch. "Why didn't you kill Kikyo?" he said. She looked away for a moment. "Because she was still my friend. And I didn't want her dead especially in front of you. You still love her don't you?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Not really. I admit I don't want anything to happen to her, but she's not the same. I honestly think I never really did love her. I had fake memories and I think I felt an empty space since I couldn't remember you. So she substituted as a companion. That's what I'm gonna go with."he said. "You felt empty? Because of me?" she said curiously. "Well, meeting Kagome and the monk and them helped because I knew I was loved but the moment I set my eyes on you it was gone. Like you were what I'd been waiting for. The hole in my heart was filled." Mika looked at him. They were so many things that she wished he'd remember, but he couldn't. "Mika, I want to remember everything that went on between us. Every detail. Help me..." He looked at her. His eyes danced around her. He wanted her badly. She still hadn't put on a new shirt. Notify, it was ripped up and laying in Koga's cave. He wanted her badly. His demon instincts were yearning for it. Yelling at him to just take her as his. He was trying to control them. "You barely know me." she said and stood up. "Help me remember, I have alot that I do. I know I just...re-met you...but somehow I know that I've known you. I know that I've loved you. That I still do." She had big eyes as he pulled her ontop of him. She tried to keep her weight off of him, but he wasn't phased. She had a feeling in her stomach. Like butterflies, her heart was pounding, her lungs gasping for air, and nothing had happened yet. She wanted him too, but she was scared. Scared he was going to leave her again. "I can't. I need to sleep. Kikyo wore me out today." she lied. He smelt her lie. "What's wrong? you're not tired. I can smell it. You want it too!" he said growling in her ear.

His demonic side was starting to show. "Inuyasha...please, wait?" she said. _If he doesn't wait, he doesn't love me, but if he does-thenI'll be a very happy camper..._ He sighed. "If that's what you want. I can wait." he said letting go. She smiled. "I love you..."she said and flung her arms around his neck kissing him gently. "I love you too." he said. She traced his ears with her finger sending shivers up and down is back. (A/N no lemon I swar) He kissed her neck as she kissed his temple. The two of them had butterflies and their hearts were pounding. That night Inuyasha remember everything. That night they became mates for life. (A/N told you so!)

Miroku found them downstairs asleep with a blanket wrapped around them. "Aw..."he said mockingly. He tapped on their shoulders. Mika jolted up revealing her body. Miroku laughed. "Mornign you two! What did you do last night!" he mocked. She wrapped the blanket around her leaving Inuyasha with nothing. "AHH! Monk! If I had pants on I'd kill you!" Miroku laughed and gave him a blanket. "Here you're royal nakedness." he laughed so hard everyone was waking up. Mika quickly hid her self in the bathroom before anyone saw. Everyone came down. "You sleep in the rude!" Shesshomaru gasped covering Rin's eyes. "Feh!" he said and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Mika was in the shower. She heard him. "Geez smart thinking leaving me with nothing!" he said pulling back the curtain. "Stop!" she said smiling and began washing her hair. "Why?" he said playfully. She giggled.

The two could be heard downstairs by Shesshomaru and Victor due to delicate ears. "Oy, Kagome do you have any ear plugs? My brother is at it again." Kagome rolled her eyes. _Why am i not insanly jelous. Do I really not have feelings for him anymore. Cool!_ "Uh, at least it's not your little sister. Give me a pair too please Kagome." Her heart melted at the way he said 'Kagome'. "Sure..."she handed them out. Inuyasha and Mika came down stairs fully dressed. "Look, keep it down. I don't want to know what goes on between you two!" Victor yelped. Mika blushed. "I told you to stop..."she muttered to Inuyasha. "Wha..." he said innocently. Miroku was still smiling at the two. "Oh shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku beamed. "I didn't say anything. I'm simply in a good mood. Is that a problem?" he said smarting off. Mika elbowed him as she sat at the table to eat breakfast. "So Shippo, what are you again. We haven't talked much." Mika said sipping her coffee. Sota glared at Shippo. "Why talk to him and not me?" he yelled. "Because I'm specialler that's why Sota!" Shippo smarted off. "That's not even a word, stupid." The two argued. Mika rolled her eyes. "Last time I ask a question to them." she mumbled.

Kagome laughed. "I have an idea! Let's all go out Christmas shopping. The mall just opened! It'll be fun. Inuyasha has done this before with Miroku and Sota. They can teach Victor and Shesshomaru. How about it? Oh! And us girls can go to the spa! You would all really enjoy it. You too Rin!" Rin clapped her hands together. "May I Shesshomaru? Let's go!" she squealed. "You don't have to ask Rin. You may of coarse. I'll go ahead too." He said with loving eyes towards her. _She's so beautiful She's turned out to a very becoming young lady since she was younger. She's already fifteen._ Mika noticed this look he had towards her. "How old are you Rin?" she asked already sceming up a plan in her thick head. "I'll be sixteen in a few months." Mika chuckled. "Old enough to have a mate huh? Do you have someone you really care about? Someone in mind?" Mika smiled as Rin blushed. "Well, uh...perhaps. Yes, but...so...yea...let's get going. I've taken my shower already!" Mika knew by the way she was blushing that he was in the room and it wasn't Shippo. Mika laughed out loud unwillingly. "Okay, I won't make you tell. I know who it is." she said smirking. "You do?" everyone said in unison. Shesshomaru was most interested. Rin had a look of 'please don't tell yet'. Mika nodded and Rin relaxed. "Who is this man?" Shesshomaru asked. "So Shessy-mind if I call you Shessy? Why don't you have a mate. I mean you could've had one decades ago?" Mika asked slyly changing the subject for Rin. "I haven't found the right girl. I don't see how it concerns you!" he said defensivly. "Unruffle your fur Fluffy! So, have any idea who you want?" She felt so many eyes on her trying to figure out what she was doing. "Perhaps, I haven't been looking. Why are you so interested in Rin and mine's love life?" he stepped back and looked at that question.

He turned red. Inuyasha started to laugh, but Mika elbowed him to shut up. "Well, I find it odd that a perfectly handsom man lives with a beautiful young woman and they have so feelings for one another. That is all. Is that bad?" she said smirking. Rin locked her eyes on Shesshomaru who glanced at Rin and blushed slightly. Rin looked more like a tomato. "Okay, I'll stop interagating you two. Nice breakfast Mrs. Higarashi." she said stuffing egg in her mouth. "Thank you." Mrs. Higarashi, Rin, and Shesshomaru knew what she was doing. As for the rest of them they were as dumb as a doorknob. _Wow, I do love Shesshomaru..._ Rin suddenly relized. _Well, why? Let's see. He never leaves me, he saved me, he is only kind to me, he's very attractive, very...I think it's because I can see his heart. It's not a solid as everyone thinks. Its just tought to get to. If only he loved me back... _Shesshomaru was lost in his thoughts as well. _ Do I love Rin. Yes...I do...Why though? Perhaps it's because she tried to save me, she wasn't scared, she cared for me when no one else did, as a friend though of coarse, I want her to be my mate because she sees the me I try to hide but I somehow I can't hide from her. If only she'd love me back... _

Soon everyone was ready and on they're way to the mall...

TBC

Okay, so close to a lemon you thought, but I don't do lemons. I have a joke for you as long as you're not gay. okay, here goes. What's worse than a lemon?...A LIME! hahaha. Hey I have nothing against gays, I just do want to be them. So yea! Well, the pairings are Mir/San, Shessy/Rin, Victor/Kag, Inu/Mika. So yea. I know Kagome and Inu are cute together, but I wanted something different. And yes, I am a Kikyo hater. But I'll make her not quit so evil as I planned. Okie-dokie. its a compromise. I can do what ever I want since it's mine. But I want soemone to read it and like so yea...I LOVE YOU! R&R

DemonEnHiding


	5. sesshy and rin's secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think so. Hn... No. I don't own it. I promise! Hee hee. I'm so tired. And sick. It's a good thing I'm just coping this story out of my journal and not writing it myself. Or you'd be waiting for ever. I've been sick for like two weeks now. Sniffle-ACHOO Cough-Wheeze I'm okay...

MALL

Soon everyone was getting ready to go to the mall.

Mika had walked over to her house while everyone was getting ready to get her truck. Kaeda said she was going to stay home with Mrs. Higarashi and Kirara. Miroku, Sango, Sota, Shippo, and Victor rode with Kagome in the van. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha rode with Mika in her truck.

(A/N It's extended cabbed-Hee hee. Like mine!) "WAHHHHHHHH!" was all that came out of Sesshy's mouth as they sped down the rode. Mika had decided to get directions first. They were going about ninety in a twenty mile zone. Rin laughed at the danger as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He relaxed a bit. He had one hand on the handle above him and the other tightly around her waist. Inuyasha sat up front stone silent. He would never admit the nervousness he felt. Rin stopped laughing as she felt Sesshomaru's hand move to her upper thigh. He blushed and let go of her thigh. She laughed and nuzzled him with her nose. (A/N SESSHY BLUSHED AGAIN! ) He realized that Mika knew how to drive and relaxed. Inuyasha on the other hand did not. Not until they got there in one piece. Since they had left before Kagome and drove faster they waited outside for her to pull up.

Rin and Mika were looking through the windows. Rin and Mika both sighed as they saw some rings in the window. "I think they know what they want for Christmas." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded. RIn had liked the thin gold one with three small diamonds on the side and one bigger one in the middle. Mika had found a pure silver one with two bright shinny diamonds on the side and one bigger on the top. On the inside it said 'Your wish engraved here'. "Oh, wouldn't that be sweet if Inuyasha wrote something to me on here?" she whispered to Rin. Rin nodded. "Sesshomaru? Can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you love Rin?" he finally blurted out. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "I don't know..." he said. Inuyasha looked at him. "You do don't you?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was laughing. His eyes softened. "Why do you think that?" he asked turning his attention back to his little brother. "Well, because every time you look at her you're happy. You always are wanting her to be happy and safe more than anything. You change your mind on things if RIn disagrees with it. It seems you love RIn. That's why." Sesshomaru had never noticed this before. "Yes, I think I do. But it matters not. She's human. She'll reject me and I'd outlive her." he said suddenly depressed. "Tell her. I heard they have ways to make humans into demons without making taking there souls." Inuyasha argued with his older brother.

As the two brothers were talking Rin and Mika were too. "Mika, how... Why did you ask me who I love?" Rin questioned. Mika smiled for a moment. "You're almost sixteen. In dog demon tradition, that is the age you're able to have a mate. That's why." Rin looked at her. "I'm not a demon though." "ah, but you love one do you not?" Mika said.

T.B.C.

well, short story i know. no corretcting gammer. and so sorry on the chapter two flash backs, but its still works! so lay off a lit'l. please? thank you. ttyl.

DemonEnHiding


	6. mall part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!I just love him!

Oh my heart leaps with joy! I got like..two an half really good reviews. The half I say b/c someone asked "where the hell's the rest of it" so that could be good or bad, good b/c they want more, bad b/c it was so cliffy. Hee hee. So to Eternal Musing you may have some candy, you are my faithful reader. To the anonymous you may have a chocolate chip cookie! B/c you were my second Yay! I was giving up hope and gonna quit! Everyone has there downfall, I thought mine would never end! so thank you! Keep the reviews coming please, and should I write lemons or not, my cuz says yes, but I don't know if that's offensive or w/e. Your thoughts! Chapter six here!

Eternal Musing-thank you my faithful follower. You have traveled through tough grammar and many misspelled words, and yet you have the courage to continue on! You are a brave soul. You may have a stick of gum for your bravery! It's spearmint+ I'm weird don't remind me!

Anonymous Diva- I made your name shorter, cant member all of it. was that a way of saying "you suck for leaving me like this" or a "please sontinue, it's so good"? Either way it sounds like you want more, meaning you liked it. You may have a ½ stick (You're new kid) Here hands gum okay! And we're off!

Mall II

"Ah, but you're in love with one, are you not?"

"How did you..." Mika smiled. "He loves you too, but you're human. He is afraid of rejection. I know these things. Honest, you're like the little sister I never had." she laughed. Kagome and the rest of them pulled up. "I won't tell Sesshomaru, you will thought. But we will tell Sango and Kagome, us three are going to make you a woman tonight." she said. "DO you really think of me as a sister? I feel honored. I am nervous about 'becoming a woman'." Mika smiled and hugged her. "From now on you are my little sister. I'm taking you in!" she said laughing. Rin hugged her back happily. Kagome walked up. "Could you drive any faster?" she mocked. They laughed. Sango, Kagome, Mika, and Rin all linked arms and walked inside. Miroku held out his arm for them to link up. They rolled their eyes and walked inside leaving Miroku standing thee, he ran to catch up. Sota and Shippo ran around everyone. "Rin and I just HAVE to go in here." Mika said as Rin grabbed Kagome. Mika saw Sango standing to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, I'm just not that...in tune I guess...with shopping as you and Kagome-and Rin for that matter." she whispered. Mika laughed. "You're a woman, of coarse you can be! C'mon, stick with me!" she said and pulled her along.

Each girl found a beautiful ring that they loved and the guys noticed it. Then they decided to go but some new outfits. They took the guys to get their's first since it would be faster, due to well, that's a no brain-er! They had to shove Sesshomaru into the store. It was the Buckle. They looked around for Sesshomaru and found a perfect outfit for him. They pushed him into the dressing room and handed him the clothes. Rin had to go in and get him to come out. She pulled back the curtain and turned deep red. He hadn't put on his shirt yet. He couldn't get the buttons actually buttoned. "Um...help..." he said. She giggled and buttoned him up sadly. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked him-all of him! ( ) She stared at him in awe. Because he looked really good! _So handsome! So...sexy!_ She thought. He wore some baggy in the legs dark blue jeans, and a button up white long sleeve dress shirt, but not really that dressy. They had him on some regular tenni shoes and his white base ball cap on. Sounds kina weird the cap, but he pulled it off perfectly!

Next was suppose to be Inuyasha, but Rin saw an outfit she just had to try on. Mika went in with her, so she didn't embarrass herself Rin said if it didn't look good on her. Sesshomaru argued with this saying she couldn't look bad in anything. (But you know girls. We're sensitive creatures!) She finally came out with a white fluffy mini shirt. (A/N Fluffy like that soft material, not fuzzy or anything!) And her white tennies. Then her shirt was a baby blue tank top with a white over sweater that was sheer and tied right under her bra line in the front being half a sweater. The tank top said 'I don't need your attitude, I've got my own.' Sesshomaru's jaw literary dropped. "Is it too much?" she asked self-consciously. "Uh...no..." Sesshy mumbled. Inuyasha laughed at seeing his older brother so mesmerized. "I think he finds you very attractive Rin!" he teased. Sesshomaru hit him upside of the head. This started a fight, but of coarse, poor Inu being the younger one and only half demon lost by being face down on the floor with Sesshy on top holding his arm behind him. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled mercifully. Sesshy grunted content-ly and let him go. Rin giggled and for some reason kissed Sesshy and blushed harder than she ever had in her life! She don't know what came over her, but she did it! He looked shocked. She quickly grabbed Mika and the two ran to the next store. She pulled her into the dressing room.

"Oh dear gods! What the hell is wrong with wrong with me! He's my lord!" Rin scolded. Mika looked at her and shook her head. "You're in love sweetie. He's not your lord anymore. Trust me. If you marry him, things will defiantly turn around. Look, did he kiss back?" she asked. Rin thought for a moment. "How would I know, I've never been kissed?" Rin said confused like. Mika sighed and looked at her. "Okay, when you pulled away were his lips pressed against yours or just there?" she asked. Rin thought. "No, they were pressed." Mika smiled evilly. "He kissed back." she said. Rin looked away for a moment and then grinned. "So does that make it my first kiss?" Her and Mika giggled. She opened the door and Rin pulled it back real quick. "I can't go back there! No! Kami it was embarrassing!" she yelled. There was a knock. "Rin...Can I come in?" said the voice. "Lord Sesshomaru?" he opened an saw the two standing there. "I'll go look for Inuyasha..." Mika said and walked out leaving the two alone. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm...this is a woman dressing room you know!" she said. He grinned. "So? I'm lord of the western lands. I can roam where I please!" he said playfully. "Oh? Is that true? Does that count on everything, and everyone?" she asked cocky.

He stepped closer to her. She was breathing hard. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." she said looking away. He lifted her head up and shut the door. "Rin?" he began. She didn't know what he was doing. "That wasn't your first kiss..." he said. She looked away again with her eyes full of tears. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closely. He raised her chin and gently kissed her. "That was..." he whispered. She smiled and laughed softly. "Lord..." she was cut off. "Just Sesshomaru." he said and kissed her again. She felt light headed, like it was all a dream. This was the man that showed no compassion towards people, and especially humans for that matter, and yet he was kissing her! She was breathing hard and very nervous. "Sesshomaru...I love you." she whispered in his ear and leaned against him. She was scared he reject her so she wanted to be as close as possible for as long as she could. "I love you too..." he whispered. She looked at him with wide eyes.

He wrapped his arm all the way around her waist and his other fell on her head feeling her hair in his fingers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so beautiful Rin," he said. She pulled off his hat and touched his ears gently. He didn't pull away. She traced them with her finger. He felt shivers running up and down his spine. She massaged them between her fingers and rubbed them gently. He was growling. She stopped not knowing if the growling was good or not. He kissed her again so she'd continue. His tongue pressed against her lips begging to be let in. She finally did and loved it. "I love you," Sesshomaru said again. She smiled under his kiss. "Me too." she said still not separating her lips from his. He smiled too.

His kid brother was right for once. She loved him for him. He cupped her cheek to deepen the kiss. She let go of one ear and ran her hand down his back and shoulders feeling all his muscles. She looked into his golden orbs. "Be my mate?" he asked seeing her beautiful black eyes. She had a tear stream down her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked. He had no idea why she would. She loved him didn't she? He brushed it away. "I would be honored." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her...again! "Wait. Here!' she asked. He shook his head. "Later, you have to be sixteen first," he said with a mischievous grin. He had dreamed about it, and it was going to finally happen. And he couldn't wait. She giggled at his grin, knowing what he was thinking, for she was thinking the same things. They walked out with his arms around her.

He scooped her up and carried her while kissing her passionately. Everyone saw them and their jaws dropped. Even Mika had to admit her soon-to-be brother-in-law was acting strangely. She smiled. "You're good Mika. How'd you do that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't. They've loved each other. Love did it," she said and kissed the man holding her. Kagome smiled but soon frowned. She wanted someone like how Sesshy had Rin and Inuyasha had Mika. She already knew Miroku and Sango loved one another. It was just a matter of time. Then Victor came up and stood next to her. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes went puppy-dogged. Sango was thinking the same. She wanted Miroku and he wanted her, but they were too stubborn to tell one another. She just kept thinking about him kissing her cheek that one time, for no reason! She wish she knew why. They all walked on Sesshy as close to Rin as possible.

They stopped in a store and Kagome saw her friends. "Hey Kagome! Who's he?" they asked pointing to Victor. "This is Victor." He held out his hand. "Ladies? And please, I go by Vic." he said and shook their hands. "You finally got a boyfriend! Bout time! That Inuyasha guy was not worthy enough!" they said. "Uh..." she said as Mika and Inuyasha walked up in a lip lock. "He's not my..." Victor cut her off. "Yes, her boyfriend. Inuyasha and her were not together I thought..." he said looking at Inuyasha who looked at Mika who looked at Kagome. "Heh heh. No, girls I was never with Inuyasha." she said. "But you said you liked him?" said Hira. She rolled her eyes. _Last time I tell you anything!_ Mika looked and looked. Then she looked at Inuyasha and narrowed her eyes. "Were you going out with her?" she asked slowly. "Wait, you're going out with Inuyasha!" Hira yelled. Inuyasha nodded. "She's my mate!" he said. They looked at Mika. "You're a sex toy! What a slut! Kagome you're hanging out with her?" they asked. Mika was about to blow her top off. "No sweetie, I never went out with Kagome. I agree I had feelings for her because I was lonely and I love her as a friend. I mean, if something happened to her I'd die! But I love you!" he said worried she'd get mad.

She shook her head quickly showing him she wasn't mad about that. I mean he didn't know about her, and the two agreed earlier they weren't anything. Victor was holding Kagome playing the boyfriend roll. "Well Kagome? Are you hanging with this slut? I mean, if you are we can't be seen with you," Hira said. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Slut?" she said rudely. "You heard him, that's his mate!" they yelled. Victor sighed. He knew Mika had it. "I mean, what kind of girl does things like that other than sluts? Oh yea, hors!" Her other friend said. "Yea, who knows. She's into demon stuff, maybe she's a demon in disguise and she'll kill you or something." Mika jumped on her and pinned her down. "Ah! Demon attacking me! Help!" she yelled. Mika closed her mouth. "Listen you little bitch. I dare you to call me a slut or demon again. I'm engaged to Inuyasha. That's his way of saying engaged. If you had half my brain sells you'd realize that. And for your information, yea, we make love. But I love him and we're getting married and I don't think that's your business. So if you don't mind, I don't ever want to see you or your sissy friends. And another thing. Inuyasha is plenty worthy. It's not my fault I have him and you don't so take your freaking jealously somewhere else! Do I make myself clear?" the girl nodded. Mika got up then helped her up.

Kagome and them started to walk off and Inuyasha heard one say "She's probably pregnant. If she is I hope she loses her baby! She'd make a terrible mother!" He turned around and walked towards them. "If you ever say something like that again I will personally..." Mika beat him to it. The fight was on. It took Inuyasha, Miroku, Victor, and Sesshomaru to pry her off of the girl named Ayumi. They finally pulled her off. "That's not a joke you bitch! I've lost a baby and I'm not losing this one!" she yelled. Kagome gasped. "You're..." Mika nodded. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It's true..." he said. "What are you? An animal?" Hira continued. Mika leaped and Hira and them went off. She sat there angry as hell.

"You're having a baby? I'm going to be a father! Oh dear god! I'm going to be a father!" Inuyasha yelped. Mika smiled her mood suddenly changing. "Yes, and a good one. But I'm only a little pregnant, like a day. I'm not suppose to be able to know for weeks, but my nose detected it this morning. Since I'm full blood and sniffed it out." she said. "You thought you were pregnant?" he asked. "Yea. I had a feeling and it was true." He smiled. "We'll protect this one. I'm not leaving your side. We're going to have it and it's going to be a heathy one and live a long time!" he promised. Kagome walked up. "We have a baby shower and a wedding to plan!" she yelled with joy. She was so happy. Victor came up. "Sorry I pretended to be your boyfriend, but they were being rude about it." he said. She smiled. "I liked it," she admited. He grinned. "Then let's make it real." he said and kissed her. He had been wanting to do that forever now. The two kissed as Inuyasha held Mika so happy they were finally having a baby. Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and Sota, watched in awe.

T.B.C.

Okay, I know everyone is getting together kina quick, but I have reasons. I have no intention of ending this soon. But they need to be coupled before it's too late for my plan! Uh oh! You think. She's making plans! AH! Yes, I am. But it'll be good. Hope you liked! R&R TTLY!

DemonEnHiding


	7. so many plans

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? No...I don't. Therefore I don't own Inuyasha! Did you know, that Nero blamed a fire on the Christians so that he wouldn't be blamed and so her used them as human torches! Oh my goodness! Cruel! Burning and killing people because they were Christians! I wouldn't be alive if I was there in that time. Good grief...felt like telling you that fact...

Raven-thank you much! Here's a cookie for you. Okay, one question, what's ayme? B/c I have no clue...and I think I'll write a lemon for you, but it obviously can't be Mika and Inuyasha, she's already pregnant, so I'll post it as a different story one shot of what happened in the living room that night or something...for you

Eternal Musing-men ARE ignorant. That means you're a girl! I KNEW IT! ME TOO! So...here's your cookie. And a pat on the head for being a great follower. Hee hee...I have a new rule "I will not post another chapter to any stories unless I have a review for the last one posted." This will be continued throughout all my stories. I'm going to be making about three more stories. Two YYH and a crossover of Inuyasha and YYH. So check them out when I finally type them up. And you people need to read my other YYH. They kina suck in the begging but hey, they get waaaaaaaaay better. So yea...

So many plans

(A/N I wonder what the chapter is about? )

Sesshomaru and Rin walked over to the love birds.

"What now?" Rin asked hand in Sesshomaru's.

"There is a party tonight. The annual Christmas party. I think we should go. I went once last year with Hojo before Inuyasha wrecked it trying to come get me! Why you ask? He didn't know where I put the ramen..." she giggled rolling her eyes.

"Well, I was hungry!" he protested.

Mika kissed him on the cheek laughing.

You missed her and you know it." she said matter of factly.

It was funny to them how she knew him inside and out. He looked at her with loving eyes remembering her pregnancy.

"What ever you say babe." he said and kissed her.

She kissed him back briefly cutting him off by moving her head sending him face down in the bench. Omfh

"Sorry Inuyasha, I just have my head somewhere else today. Lets go shopping and then home...I'm hungry..." she said all to quickly.

Something was bothering her and he knew it. He figured she was nervous about having a baby, but she was too excited to be.

_Kikyo smiled at me, hwy? It was a genuine smile. I wonder... What about Naraku, he finds out I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's baby he'll blow. _

She shook it off, deciding it was safe right now. The guys went with Sota and Victor to get there tuxedos. The girls went to go get there dresses. About three or four hours later they met at the front entrance.

"Lets go home and het ready it's only two hours away." Kagome said.

"Uh...I think I want to walk. I need to speak with Kagome is you don't mind Inuyasha." Mika said softly.

"Your pregnant. What if you get hit by a car, what if someone snatches you!" he gasped. "What if a boy gropes you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'll watch her. Here." she said throwing the keys.

They walked off. Everyone filled into the cat and drove off.

"What's wrong, Mika? You're acting like a scared dog." Kagome said.

"Well, I'm nervous about being pregnant. Naraku's not going to like it. And neither will Kikyo. What I they try to kill the baby again? I can't lose another baby, Kagome. I can't, I'll die. And Inuyasha, he'll lose his mind and go mad. Kagome, I'm a little scared to go home. You know?" she said in one breath.

"Oh, Mika" Kagome cried, she gave her a big hug. "You've been pregnant with Inuyasha's before. How did you lose the baby?"

Mika went teary eyed.

"Kikyo killed her by killing me." she choked. Kagome said annoyed like.

"What a..." she continued on cheerfully. "I promise, I will NOT let anything happen to your child. Ever!" she said strongly.

Mika wiped away a tear.

"Thank you. You're my best friend." she said.

They walked on chattering about their past. Kagome told about her dad dying and how hard it was as Mika talked about her own past. Inuyasha stared out the window.

"They should've been back by now. It's been half an hour!" he paced.

Sesshomaru laughed.

"They're down the street and perfectly fine. I can smell them." he said as Rin sat on his lap playing with his ears. Inuyasha sniffed the air and sighed smelling both perfectly safe. Sango was in the kitchen with Mrs. Higarashi when Kagome and Mika walked in.

"Mika, are you okay? Where were you? How are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Mika smiled feeling much better after talking with Kagome. They had agreed not to tell anyone about anything they talked about.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. The baby and I both are fine. Okay? Stop worrying you over-protective mut," she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"We have about an hour and a half before we need to go. I think us girls need to start now. Lets go," Kagome said.

Mika kissed Inuyasha gently. Rin tried to get up but Sesshomaru pulled her down for a kiss. She laughed

"Sesshomaru!" she giggled.

She tried again but he grabbed her back pocket and kissed her again. Mika laughed and pried them apart. They went upstairs to get changed. They had all picked out a dress and were taking showers, shaving, make-up-ing (A/N sp?), curling hair, everything like that.

They guys were using down stairs to get ready. Of coarse the guys were ready before the women Miroku came out with his hair pulled back like usual in his brand new tux that was black with a white undershirt and black bow tie. All the men wore similar tuxes.

Shippo finally came down yelling "They're finally ready!"

He hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome came down first. She wore a beautiful blue silk dress. It was draped on her shoulders like lose straps. It fit perfectly around her torso and flared out a bit down to her ankles. It was a baby blue. She wore a silver necklace with a diamond on it. Her earrings diamonds as well. Her hair was pinned in a fancy bun with some curls around it. She also wore some matching baby blue silk covered heels that strapped over her foot and behind her heels.

"Wow..." said Victor.

Everyone thought she was beautiful Mrs. Higarashi took a picture.

"Mom!" she laughed.

She fell into Victor's arms and kissed him.

"You like?" she asked softly.

"Oh, me likes!" he said.

She giggled.

"Rin!" she yelled.

Mika pushed her half way down since she wasn't coming herself. She had her hair half up in crimps and curls. Her neck was bare as usual along with her ears. She wore a dark purple dress. It fit her all over. Flaring out at the very end so she could walk without falling over. It had spaghetti straps, and was backless. Her heels were the same purple silk and similar to Kagome's. She was acting shy notify she's not like 'Look at me!' type. She came all the way down and stood by Sesshomaru.

"You're beautiful." he said and kissed her neck gently. "I love this nothing being in the way. I can get to you a lot better." he whispered.

She giggled.

"You look very handsome too. You all do." she added.

Kagome agreed. Sango stood up there with Mika scared to be scene.

"I can't, it's so revealing." she said.

"You look so good though. Come on. Being a woman means that you have to be revealing bit, not slutty Just tease-ful I guess." Mika giggled.

Sango smiled and finally turned. Miroku saw her at the top and his heart stopped as other things grew. (A/N its too funny to leave out. wink wink Its Miroku guys!) She wore a strapless white dress. Big change from black warrior suit. It fit fine in her torso and was over her hips before flaring out as well. Her sash was white and silky as well. Draped over her shoulders gracefully. Her hair was half down and all curled. She wore some white high heels that were just like Kagome's. She had a small pearl necklace and some pearl earrings. She came down perfectly which was good because she hated heels. She was scared she was going to trip and fall. Miroku helped her off te last step holding her hand. His hand went to her lower back as he pulled her close.

"You look amazing, my Sango." he whispered and kissed her shoulder gently.

_My Sango? He kissed me! I love Mika! She's right!_

Mika came down in a burgundy red strapless dress as well. It wasn't as flare-y as the others just at the bottom fitting her perfect figure perfectly. Her hair was down and curly showing her long layers that reached about three inches above her waist. No jewelry on except her silver necklace with a small heart locket on it. Her eyes stood out beautifully. Her shoes were almost hidden. They were like Rin's, but black instead. Inuyasha picked her up a twirled her around in his arms. Everyone was jealous in a nice way of her beauty. Well okay, no the guys didn't want to be wearing dresses and curly hair, so the girls were. Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Victor looked at how happy she looked. He kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you, sis" he whispered once she was put down.

"What, why?" she asked.

"You are a beautiful, successful, passionate, loyal...pregnant woman." he laughed.

She smiled softly and leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too, sis."

She smiled and looked at Sango and Miroku. She could see love in their eyes. It was just a matter of time before they admitted it. Sesshomaru was kissing Rin like there was no tomorrow. Kagome stood with Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm really proud of you. You're going to be a great mate and husband for Mika and your child. You really aren't a cold distant man. I knew you had a soft side." she laughed. "Feh! Soft..." he said cocky.

He grinned and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Kagome. I'd be dead without you. Really."

She sighed happy he finally learned how to be sensitive.

"I love you, why would I give you up?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I make you mad a lot. So you could've. I love you too." he said.

She smiled. Victor came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Picking up on my girl?" he teased.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and held Mika.

"Hey love birds, lets go! Save that for her birthday night!" Mika teased.

Rin blushed deeply as Sesshomaru sneered. They walked out the door after Mrs. Higarashi took lots of pictures. They decided to walk since it was only about a block away. It was Tokyo's Time Square. (A/N Do they have a time square? I'd think so...) They were on their way to go have some fun.

Wow! I typed and wrote all that in about 30 minutes! I'm goooooooooood. Hee hee. I know right? JK So! I hope you likes. And I know I make Sesshomaru kind of out going, but I say he works too much and so he needed a break! Hee hee. He's not as bad as Miroku when it comes to who is more sexually active. You can't take that from the monk, he's too good at it. Hee hee...well, I'm about to write the next one. So yea. You are going to get two chapters posted today even though I have my rule. But I got two reviews, so sticks out tongue Neh! Any who, R&R

DemonEnHiding


	8. party problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha although it would be fun to do what I want to who ever! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA cough I have got to work on that laugh...tee hee...HAHA I hate the 'tee hee' thing yet I do it...looks around sheepishly I know I know... so how are ya'll? Really I wanna know...achoo! haha! (Cough would've been to obvious...I'm listening to 102.1 and I think I'm gonna change it because the guy singing is WAY full of himself... don't you girls hate it when their full of it? I do...oy here goes!

Xxruperntsomthing somthingxX-sorry, ti was long...but i appriciate your enthusiasim. i updated as soon as possible for you. so yea...thanks

Party Problems

They decided to walk since it was only about a block away. It was Tokyo's Time Square. (A/N Do they have a time square? I'd think so...) They were on their way to go have some fun. They arrived seeing the lights glowing and the huge tree outside. It was absolutely beautiful! They heard the music which was accustomed fast music for all teens to start dancing then you slow down and always end with a few slowness ones. They got in when 'Rumors' came on. Although every girl was in dresses they were still able to move slutty without hesitation. Kagome grabbed Victor and ran out with Mika and Inuyasha behind. The grabbed the others who were too shy. Mika was great for someone who'd been for so little. Her moves aroused Inuyasha's demonic instincts you could say. Kagome and Mika were the center of attention. They were right on beat Kagome's arms wildly moving while Mika was more hip and leg. Both could roll without problem. RIn and Sango joined. Mika and kagome had the music on earlier because they were teaching them how to 'dirty' dance. The guys were happy being their poles...especially Miroku. He'd never seen Sango act like such .Mika ran her back down Inuyasha's body slowly and then popped up quick as the girls imitated her. They were synchronized you'd guess. They were smiling the whole time. Some guys came up to Mika after the song was over and they laughed together. Actually they were with them all. Beyonce's 'Naughty Girl' came on and the guys saw open invitation for dancing with girls they didn't know but liked. Inuyasha was at the bar ordering with the others what to get the girls. He saw them and smacked Sesshomaru motioning all of them to what they were doing. Mika was singing perfectly along with the music. Rin and her were the best singers. They weren't actually trying to dance along but squeeze form in between the pack. The guys had no intentions of turning them lose. Hojo came up. "Hi Kagome...what's with the guys?" he said shoving through them. They chained arms and got out.

"Hojo! Thank gods you showed up!" Kagome said giving him a hug. Mika stood back a bit. She studied him and felt him to be a threat. She didn't know why, but she did. "Want to dance?" he asked. Kagome looked but didn't see her own date. She thought one dance wouldn't kill anyone. Mika grabbed Inuyasha from the bar out to the dance floor. "Why so?..." he started she made him shut up and pointed to Hojo. He realized she was trying to listen.

"So Kagome, you didn't bring a date?"

"Actually yes..."

"Don't tell me that Inuyasha that Hina keeps telling me.

"No...you didn't bring a date?"

"Well, I was turned down..."

"Who? You're a great guy..."

"Her name is Mikayome Treveso."

"Oh I know her. She's staying with us for the holiday break."

"Really? Could you get her to be my girlfriend? I really like you Kagome, but it isn't going to work, plus you have someone. Could you please?"

"Uh..."

"Oh thank you!" he said giving her a quick hug. The song ended and Victor walked up.

"Ehem..."

"Oh yes, your date. Say you look too old to be going out wiht her. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one. Why?"

"She's sixteen! Thats under age!"

"Scram kid..."

He took Kagome as a slow song came on wrapping her arms around her shoulders before placing his on her hips bringing her close. Rin came up Sesshomaru wrapped around her to talk with Mika. "Why the face?" she asked between a lip lock with the perverted dog. (Haha!)

"Nothing..." Mika said.

"Hojo? He's no threat. He wouldn't hurt a fly! I've heard of him form Kagome plenty..." Rin said.

"I don't like him..." Inuyasha blurted.

"Because you're a stupid mutt." she teased. He narrowed his eyes at his sister in law you could say.

"Eh...shut up..."

"Inuyasha..." MIka warned.

"Please?"

"Good dog..." she said playfully.

Sango sighed as Miroku counted tuning her in all directions stepping on her toes. (Just like Miroku huh?) He soon got the hang of it again and was being his smooth talking self. Hojo walked up to Kagome once more.

"Excuse me, but um...I saw her here and that's not a problem is it?"

"Well..."

"No! Okay! Great! Can you get me a dance with her?"

"Uh...I'll try but I cant..."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I like her. She's perfect."

Kagome sighed and went to Mika.

"That Hojo...I know him?" Mika said.

"He asked you out to this dance and you said no you weren't going."

"Heh heh...I had no intention."

" he's not mad, btu he wants to dance with you...actually her wants you to be his girlfriend."

Inuyasha growled.

"Told you I didn't like him Rin..."

She took out a five dollar bill and handed it to him.

"Stupid mutt..." she whispered before kissing Sesshomaru.

Sango had Miroku's full attention. She was blushing deeply.

"Sango?"

"Yea?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean monk?"

He flinched and clutched her hand.

"Please...Miroku. Not monk..."

"Miroku..." she smiled.

"How do you really feel about me?"

"I don't understand. Maybe you should tell me an example so I can follow?"

"Okay, I think you're beautiful..."

"Oh, well I think you look good too...why?"

"No...um...like how I think you're a great fighter..."

"So are you. What are you getting at?"

Mika wasn't paying attention to Hojo holding her so close to him. She was watching Inuyasha in the corner if her eye watch where Hojo put his hands. But her main focus was on Sango and Miroku.

"I have strong feelings for you Sango."

"Miroku you know you're a close friend of mine."

"No...Sango I like the way you won't let me touch you!"

"Um...?"

"Nom that came out wrong." he stammered.

He looked at her in the eye seeing her confused innocence.

"Sango...I...I..."

Mika screamed. Inuyasha was over there with a flash.

"What did you do?" he said holding her close and pointing the sword to Hojo's neck.

"Nothing she screamed...I don't know why."

"Mika? What's wrong sweetie?"

"That's not Hojo!" she hollered burying her face in the crock of Inuyasha's neck.

"Who then?" he said holding her close to him.

"Please get rid of him..."

"How?"

"Make sure he stays away from me, just don't hurt him..."

"Mika?"

"Just do it!"

He sighed and took this 'Hojo' outside.

"What did you do to my mate?" he hollered.

They were standing in the snow.

"Nothing." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Everyone inside was tending to Mika who was crying for Inuyasha.

"Why would she scream? I've never liked Hojo, but she says your not hojo. Show your true form!"

Mika walked out slowly and clutched Inuyasha's shoulder keeping her up.

"What happened?"

"My baby Inuyasha...not our baby..."

He sniffed the air and his eyes went big. He quickly picked her up and jumped to the car. Everyone was in there quickly as they rushed to the hospital. Victor and Sesshomaru had stayed to take care of this 'Hojo'.

"Who are you?" Victor demanded madder than hell someone had hurt his sister and future niece or nephew.

"My name is Cantario. I am an old friend of hers. Why she screamed I don't know."

"You're a terrible liar..." Sesshomaru said drawing his sword.

"You smell of Naraku..."

"Naraku...no...I am created by him. I've known Mika for a long time. Last time I saw her...she died."

"You!" Victor said.

The two demons charged for him but he disappeared. They tried to find him but gave up and ran to the hospital to check on Mika. She was crying for Inuyasha who just kept saying "I'm here." They went to take her back saying he needed to stay in the waiting area. She shook her head yelling no. He demanded he was going back with her but they won. "I'll wait. I promise I won't leave you. I'll be right here."

"Don't forget me..."

"What?"

She kept repeating 'Don't forget me Inuyasha...please' over and over as they rolled her away. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "She'll be okay Inuyasha. Her and the baby." Kagome said. He started crying hard in his hands; Kagome just smoothed his head softly whispering they'd be okay.

Sesshomaru and Victor came in both with an angry expression on their face.

"He got away..." Sesshomaru said coldly before finding out what happened form Rin quietly.

"It's Naraku..." Victor whispered. All of them gasped.

"Actually one of his creations named Numaku, but he possesses everything Naraku does except freedom. He was the one who killed her daughter long ago."

Inuyasha was shaking violently. They soothed him and his emotions while he quietly whimpered for Mika.

The doctor came out and was pounced on by Inuyasha.

"How is she?"

"Relax...she's alive. Her and the baby...for now."

"For now?"

"Sit down kid."

"Don't touch me!"

"Okay...sigh Something has gone bad and for some reason her body is trying to get rid of the baby yet hold on. I've never seen anything like this, but I've called a doctor who deals with things like this for you. He should be arriving soon to tell you more. Until then you all may see her but we've drugged her so she cant' feel pain and can't move much. I take it you're the father?"

"Yea..."

"Are you married to her?"

"Sorta..."

"Engaged?"

"Yea..."

"I see. I need some information form you then so we know how to help her as best as possible."

"Okay."

"Come, let us discuss in her chamber."

They walked into her room before Inuyasha flying to her side.

"How are you sweetie?"

She fluttered her eyes and smiled softly.

"Sir, it is hard for her to talk so don't be alarmed. I would be amazed if she spit out a word." The doctor who was named Dr. Kaizer.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. Everyone gasped. She looked at the doctor.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

"Mikayome Treveso."

"What is your blood type?"

"Um...I think it's..." she winced. "B positive."

"Good so far Mika. Stay with me."

She nodded, she was in terrible pain still. But the medicine did take of the edge.

"How far along are you?"

"About five days." Inuyasha blurted.

"How did you find out so soon? This will make the baby harder to keep..."

Mika stared at him coldly. She tried to sit up but her effort was pointless.

"Don't you dare...give up...this baby...is MINE!"

"No, that's not what I was saying. Forgive me?" she nodded before screaming in pain.

"You're okay..." Inuyasha said kissing her forehead. She calmed back down.

"Have you been pregnant before?"

She nodded silently.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen...the baby before...died..."

"So your body has problems with this."

"No...I was stabbed."

Everyone gasped that didn't know. Inuyasha just buried his head in the crock of her neck shuddering at the thought.

"Dear me, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I'll go get the nurse to change you clothes. Do you know how this happened."

She looked straight ahead.

"Numaku...he did something to me to set it off."

"What did he do. Who?"

"This guy...I can't remember what though."

"I see..." the doctor's eyes flashed red for a moment it seemed to Mika but then she screamed in pain again as he ran out to get a nurse.

The nurse came in and changed her cloths while everyone but Inuyasha stayed outside.

"Those scars...what are they from ma'am. You have some real nasty ones."

"Thanks..."

"No I mean they looked painful."

"They were. It's from different things."

"I see."

"Yea...um...miss?"

"My names Angie."

"Wow...I knew that...this medicine is very...comforting..." she said feeling suddenly relaxed.

"Sir, she'll be acting funny, but don't take anything she says personal. This is her more demanding emotion, so she could get ugly."

He nodded not knowing what she was talking about.

Everyone was there watching her sleep, praying she'd be okay. Victor and Sesshomaru felt bad they didn't catch the culprit. Inuyasha told them it was better that he would catch him, but for now he wasn't leaving her. It was basically quiet Sango and The others talked a bit about random things, but Inuyasha kept whispering his sorry's to Mika and that he loved her. Her eyes flashed open quickly. She looked curiously around.

"Kagome?" she said. She ran to her.

"I'm right here. Anything you need?"

"You...you made me dance with him!"

Kagome looked away guiltily.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha!" She screamed. He stood next to her kissing her forehead telling her he was right there. The nurses ran in.

"Mika what's a matter?"

"Where's Inuyasha...he's suppose to be here."

"Who's Inuyasha? Tell me about him..." she said trying to calm her down.

"He's about 6' 2" with silver hair and two...uh...ears..." the nurses looked at each other.

"Ears? Sweetie most people have ears..."

"No...no...Inuyasha!"

"It's okay. You're okay...he'll be back soon."

"He said he wouldn't leave."

"Look! Here he is!"

Mika looked at Inuyasha blankly.

"That's not my Inuyasha...he has a brother too. Where's he? Where's Victor? Kagome? My friend Kagome, she's a pretty blacked haired girl. Rin? She's sixteen. Sango? She has a cat named Kirara. And Miroku he's always feelings girls butts!"

The nurses laughed.

"I'm not being funny! Where are they! Baka!"

"Ma'am their right here."

"I don't see them..." she said scanning the rom as if they weren't there.

"Oh no...DR. KAIZER!" one said running out.

The nurse was checking the medicine. Dr. Kaizer ran in.

"You? You're a demon...YOU'RE A DEMON! SHOW YOURSELF!" Mika yelled.

"Relax, she's okay. Her sight will come and go. This is the worst it'll get. Let her sleep, the stuff will wear off enough to where she'll be normal. Mika...look at the light. Follow the light."

She did so.

"You're a slim ball..."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a slime ball...making girls look into the light!"

Inuyasha smirked. She was so drugged she wasn't making sense.

"Guess what!" she said.

"Humor me..."

"Inuyasha falls a lot!" she said laughing hysterically. The doctor shook his head.

"One of you stay here to keep her calm until she comes to her senses. Angie nodded and pulled up a chair.

"Angie...guess what?"

"Hm?" she said reading her book thinking she would fall asleep soon.

"I have this friend...and she is in love with my brother...well, he finally asked her out and so they go out now! Quite a cute couple. I feel like cupid. I am getting everyone together un-intentionally. They same I'm like a miracle worker, but I say it's fate!"

"Wow..."

"Only thing is, I get so tried of getting everyone together I have no sex life!"

The nurse dropped her book with laughter.

"Yea...it's quite funny...sorta..."

"So tell me..."

Inuyasha was blushing furiously.

"What's he like?"

"Who Inuyasha! You're a stupid woman to think I'd tell you! Then you'd want him!"

"Oh really. Try me!"

"He's much like a dog..." she said grinning.

"Doggie position?"

"Um...perhaps, why do you want to know."

"I don't."

"Married?"

"Dating."

"Who?"

"This guy named Jake."

"Had sex with him?"

Miroku and them were laughing like crazy while Inuyasha just smirked. He was too great to be talked about!

"Yes...?"

"Details."

"You first"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No..."

"Why?"

"I'm...not in the mood for sex, therefore I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not in the mood?"

"HE'S NOT HERE! DO YOU SEE A HOTTIE AROUND? NO! MY STOMACH HURTS!" she burst. Then she was quiet.

"Guess what?"

"Haha...what?"

"That doctor is a demon."

"Some would say that."

"No really."

"How do you know?"

"I can smell it! Guess what?"

"What Mika?"

'I have a friend named Miroku..."

"Really?"

"Well I hope he's my friend...he asked me to have a kid for him...but..."

"But what?"

"I didn't love him. He's quite funny, but Sango should instead. They'd have some fun. She's a virgin! He's not! Much fun!"

"Guess what?"

"I thought that was my saying?"

"No..."

"Oh, what?"

"You're a funny person Mika."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"I have a dead dad..."

"You say that so calmly."

"I never knew my mom and my dad was mean...well my dad killed mom. Do you see your mom?"

"Yea."

"Is she nice?"

"Very."

"That's why I want to live. I grew up alone basically except for Inuyasha. But like he'd be a mom!"

"Yea..."

"But I want my baby to have a daddy thats good to her or him...do think I'll ever have a kid?"

"You're pregnant."

"HUH!"

"That's why you're here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"HI INUYASHA!" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Where have you been."

"Waiting for you."

"Oh...did I make you wait to long?"

"No Mika. I'd wait forever..."

"I love you!... Guess what?"

"Oy..what?"

"I'm dizzy..."

"Really?" he said sitting next to her to bring her close.

"Hey Kagome... Victor?"

"I'm right here. Nature was calling." he said coming out of the bathroom.

"Ah..."

"Mika, I'm so sorry I made you dance with that guy!"

"Like you knew!"

"You're not mad?"

"Of coarse not. You're my friend. Now, if you don't mind."

She snuggled up to Inuyasha and closed her eyes. She was drugged and exhausted. She need sleep.

T.B.C.

Wow...I wrote fast! GO ME! RECORD TIME! How are all of you! I'm doing good. So...tell me how you like it! So yea... R&R!

DemonEnHiding


	9. choice

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Solutions

The next day was much better, but she was worried. The doctor came in and sat on her bed looking straight at her.

"There are three possibly four choices for you and the baby."

"Okay..."

"One, you can go home and risk your baby's life."

"No."

"Two, you can have an abortion."

"NO!"

"Three you can stay here for a while."

"Eh..."

"And four, we can give you some guidelines, you go home, stay in bed, we come check on you periodically, and you should be fine."

"And my baby?"

"Well, that's the plan, but there is a risk for you and your baby. If you go into labor early your baby will die and you most likely will. But that's a chance out of all options."

"I see. How long do I have to decide?"

"I will you give you until lunch."

"Thank you doctor."

"Your welcome."

He walked out as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Maybe we should leave Inuyasha to talk with Mika. Let's go to the cafeteria for breakfast."

They nodded and walked out. Kagome hesitated and walked up to Mika. She wrapped her arms around her.

"You and the baby will be okay. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen."

"Kagome..." she shuddered and cried returning the hug.

"I'm going to go now. I leave you in good hands..." she laughed trying to keep from crying.

Mika nodded and watched her best friend walk away. Inuyasha walked over and sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked at him.

"I'm fine...you?"

"I've been better." he chuckled.

They were still in the same outfits from the dance except Mika. She pulled off his top and rubbed his ears. He laid down beside her growling softly. She looked straight ahead as if in deep thought as her hands moved automatically. He noticed her stare was on a picture on the wall. It was a picture with a woman holding her baby. And oil painting brought to life. He sighed and brought her close to him, her head resting on his chest. She cried really hard, but silently mind the few sobs here and there.

"I'm thinking that maybe you should have the abortion Mika."

"What!"

"Mika..."

"YOU DARE TELL ME TO KILL MY CHILD!"

"It won't hurt it, we can try again later on. I'm not able to."

"To what?"

"To lose you...if you have the abortion you'll be fine. I won't lose you."

She sighed and suddenly understood.

"You won't lose me. Inuyasha, this baby is to be born. I can feel it. Please just don't kill out baby off. I'll be fine I promise I have you to come home to."

He looked at her straight in the eye.

"Okay..." he said kissing her temple.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I think they give us instructions and we go home and follow them. I mean I'm feelings fine to ride home...

"Oooo...my stomach!" she said as they rode her home. "You guys...I'm not gonna make it!" she said as she grabbed a bag and threw up in it. Sango sighed and held her hair back and Kagome was holding her hand telling her to breath. Miroku and Inuyasha were arguing about directions. Inuyasha had mastered driving his last time, but I can't same the same about directions.

"Take a left Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"That says right!"

"That will take us to cherry lane! We're taking the short way home or your wife will pass out."

"You guys..." Kagome began. "Go strait then turn onto Arkana Blvd. Then you'll see our street!" she said annoyed. They huffed and drove on.

They got there as Inuyasha picked up Mika and carried her inside. She ran to the bathroom and threw up for like the seventh time since they left the hospital. She brushed her teeth and hobbled upstairs, but Inuyasha carried her most of the way up. She went into the bathroom in their room since now that was closer and turned on the shower. She stepped in and let it run down her body.

_I need to read what they said when I get out. I'm so tired of this doctor stuff. Oh well, I have energy to do normal things. I hate bed rest... I want this baby though. I can't lose my baby again. I'll do anything._

She hopped out and dried off. She came out with a robe around her body to see Inuyasha laying across the bed as if exhausted. He looked at her and smiled.

"Shut up mutt..." she said smiling knowing his dirty thoughts.

She put on her pajama's and got in bed. She brought out a paper and began to read silently as he laid his head in her lap.

"Read it to me too you know!" he said bitting her leg playfully. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"_Only get out of bed for emergency or bathroom use. Take a shower at least once a day with warm water, not cold._ I wonder why not cold... _If feeling energetic take that time and engage..._ um...okay...skip that"

"What?"

"Um... _engaged sexual activity with your husband...this will keep you relaxed therefore it benefits the baby._ Yea...okay.." (A/n it's true about being relaxed...yup...no stress...)

"Feeling energetic?"

"Inuyasha...I just threw up too many times to even think about that!"

"Oh I don't know..."

"Stop it!"

"Moody..." he pouted.

She giggled and licked his ear playfully before continuing.

"So basically I stay in bed, eat like I'm suppose to, exercise I guess we'll call it, and stay relaxed. Relaxation is all I'm suppose to be doing. It says in a week they will come and say if I'm doing better enough to return to normal activities..."

"ACTIVITIES!"

"Shut up you sound like a five year."

"Hn...I thought you can't have sex when your pregnant."

"I'm about five days Inuyasha. Technically I'm not suppose to know until another week. And you stop at I think when your about a month or something like that."

(A/n that's what I heard, so that's what I'll go with...)

"Nice..."

"Inuyasha I'm tired."

"Okay... but I've been lonely for like five days!"

"Wow...I think you'll live. That's shorter than fifty-three years."

"That's my point. I'm going to have another nine months too!"

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm just saying."

"You're just pouting." she giggled.

She snuggled up to him and feel asleep.

_I thought she was kidding. She really is tired._

He chuckled to himself lightly as her ears twitched and her nose wrinkled in her sleep. He couldn't help it, she was so cute. He silently and carefully got up and shut the door behind him before making his way down stairs to everyone else.

"Is she asleep?" Victor asked.

"Yea..." Inuyasha sighed and plopped down next to Kagome.

"Do you know what she's thinking?" Victor asked breaking the moment of silence.

"No... she's pretty shut down. I do know that she wants this baby more than anything though."

"I know that, but her thoughts on Naraku?"

"What?" every one said in unison.

"Yes, she wants to defeat Naraku. Her mission."

"But she didn't expect to find Inuyasha and become pregnant with a child!" Miroku said a bit of anger creeping out in his voice.

No one knew why either.

"Miroku..." Sango began.

"Don't talk to me..." he said and walked out.

Everyone looked bewildered. Inuyasha sighed again.

"Brother...do you smell that?" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sniffed and his eyes widened.

"No..." he said laughing that he tricked Sesshomaru.

"Stupid. Mika...something's wrong with her..." he said running up the stairs.

Everyone opened the door to see Miroku standing next to her bed side staring at her as she slept.

"Monk, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry for my hatefulness. It's as if the gods are telling me to watch her or something bad will happen."

"I can smell danger..." Sesshomaru said.

"I too..." Victor remarked firmly pulling Kagome by him as if worried for her protection. (--)

Inuyasha sniffed as he ran over to the balcony to see the moon coming out. Only there wasn't one.

"Damn! No wonder I can't smell..." he said before turning into his human form.

He sighed and walked over to Mika and placed his hand over hers. Her eyes shot open gleaming a bright silver. She looked around cautiously and winced.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha...you need to back away." Victor warned.

Mika let out a scream. (A/n DUN DUN DUNN! O-O)

"I'm not going anywhere!" he said.

She shuddered and winced, tossing and groaning, screaming and crying.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha asked.

"This was the day about fifty years ago when she died. She's re-living it. All you can do is back up. She won't die, just pain. But it's not really there. She can't see although her eyes are opened, she sees everything that happened that day." Victor said watching his sister in pain trying to hide his sympathy for her.

She screamed again crying Inuyasha's name over and over. She could see it all, feel it all. Inuyasha thought he knew everything that day, but the memory he received is what he should remember, but he died before her. She had more happen...?

"Inuyasha, unless you want to die I suggest you move." Victor said sternly.

Inuyasha hesitated and moved to where Miroku was about five feet away. She screamed this time not in pain but she was yelling Kikyo. Her eyes closed and she was silent.

"See? I told you she'd be okay. It never last long. She doesn't relive it all!" Victor said sighing.

As soon as he said it though, her eyes shot open this time bright red.

"Mika..." Kagome said quietly.

"Yea?..." she said in a voice no one had heard before, it was an angry, seductive, cunning voice.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

She sat up on her knees in the bed and looked down at her wardrobe.

"Uh! I'm wearing this!" she said walking to the dresser. She opened up the drawer and started pulling things out and throwing what she didn't like out.

"Oooo..." she said pulling out a red...basically nothing!

"Hey!" Kagome yelled bright red. It had been a gag gift from Ayumi one year for her birthday.

Mika put it on right in front of them. Victor and Sesshomaru turned their head and sighed as Sango held her hand over Miroku's eyes who huffed and pouted. Mika spun around and smiled. She saw a jewelry box.

"Oooo." she said seeing the shiny objects it contained.

She put on some earrings and decided she didn't like earrings then put on bracelets, but they snagged onto things. She sighed and closed it up and walked into the bathroom. She stared at the toilet. She saw the handle and pulled it. It flushed. She screamed and hit at it. It didn't do anything. She pulled it agian and clapped her hands together laughing hestarically. After about sixteen times of flushing the toilet she saw the shower. "Hm..." she turned the knob and got soaked with warm water. She 'fehd' it and walked to the sink area. She looked into the cabinet and saw toothpaste. She walked out and sat on the bed with the toothpaste in her hand. She squeezed some of it out and licked it.

"Hey Victor! Check it out!" she said squeezing some more and eating it.

Kagome sighed as Victor walked over to her.

"You know who I am?" he asked.

"No...that's only why I called you over here. So where are we and who are they? I'm hungry."

"You sound like a twelve year old." he mocked sarcastically.

"Am not! I'm sixteen!" she said whinny like.

"No you're eighteen."

"I wish..." she said sticking toothpaste in her mouth.

"Then how old am I?"

"You should know stupid. It's your age. You're almost nineteen!"

"Oh...you're remembering when you woke up and I found you..."

"Huh?"

"Do you know Inuyasha?"

"Victor..." she said glaring at him.

"I'm serious."

"Of coarse I do..." she said softly.

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"He's dead. I explained this to you a long time ago..."

"I forgot... how did he die."

"Naraku..."

"How'd you die?"

"I don't know who it was."

"What?"

"I don't know if it was Naraku or really Kikyo."

"Kikyo would kill you?"

"Of coarse she would. That witch kills for a living it seems..." she said eating more toothpaste.

"We're you friends with Inuyasha?"

"Yea..."

"Real good?"

"He was my mate you baboon." (A/n I love this! Baboon! Haha!)

"Do you love him?"

"Not anymore..."

"What?" Inuyasha cut in.

She snapped her attention from the tube to him.

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Okay Naraku, you can come out now. Play time's over..."

"I'm not Naraku..."

"Riiiiiight. I've told you before that's not funny. I would kill you if I could..."

"Why can't you?"

"It's your curse not mine..."

"What?"

"Imbecile." she stuck the toothpaste in her mouth again.

"Victor...where's Kara?"

Victor flinched.

"She's not here anymore. I...uh...broke up with her, remember?"

"No you didn't. Last night you and her were..."

"Okay that's enough." he said placing his hand over her mouth.

"Relax, it's not like I've never down it before!" she said eating more toothpaste.

(A/N she should have fresh breath...)

"Done what?"

"Made love."

"What?"

"You act like you've never down it...cow brain. I should tell To-To Sai, he'd have a field day."

She looked around and saw in her eyes Kikyo, Victor, and Naraku being Inuyasha. She sighed and was about to say something but cried instead.

"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

She winced in pain agian. Her eyes returned to their original silver blue and she feel over with exhaustion. Inuyasha put her in the bed as she moaned in pain.

"What happened Inuyasha?" she asked.

Everyone was looking at her.

"You just went away for a little while, but you're okay." he said bringing her into his arms. "You're okay..." he said again as if reassuring himself.

She looked confused more than anything. She saw something in Inuyasha's eye, like he had worried about her or something. She rested her head on his shoulder feeling safe as he had always made her feel. She then noticed her clothing.

"GAH!" she yelled and wrapped the covers around her since everyone was in there. She sighed. "Maybe it's best I don't know what I did. As long as I didn't hurt the baby. I don't want to know...my breath is very...mint-y." she noted.

Everyone laughed nervously at her and releasing their nerves.

"I'm hungry..." she said pulling a sweatshirt and some sweat pants over her...clothing I guess we'll call it.

She went to get up and go down stairs but Inuyasha brought her back into bed.

"Hey! Put me down!" she said looking like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"Doctor's order. What do you need. We'll get it for you..." Kagome said.

Mika sighed and told them she was just hungry. Everyone filled downstairs as Kagome went to get her and everyone else some food. Inuyasha hopped in the shower as Mika sat in bed staring at nothing. He came out with a towel around his waist.

"Wear did I put it..." he mumbled.

"In the last drawer on the right Inu..." she said bluntly.

He opened it up to see his pajamas right were she said they'd be. He walked over to her and laid his pajamas on the bed.

"Why must you dress by me?" she asked.

"Because I love to see you smile at it." he teased.

"You've never worn pajamas before you know..." she said absent mindedly.

Suddenly she felt something against her legs under the sheets that made her jump at least ten inches out of bed. She lifted the covers to see what it was and quickly put them back. She was bright red.

"I was just telling you...not telling you to come NAKED!" she said laughing really hard.

He grinned.

"I kind of like the freeness!" (Tee hee, he said freeness!)

She just looked at him and smiled admiring his...weirdness...

"I love you..." she said and kissed him.

She rolled on her side and rest her head on his arm he offered as her pillow. He just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you..." she smiled confused like.

"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"

"Oh I don't know. I don't mind either way. You know we should start now on names. It took us seven months to think the baby girl's, but we had decided no on it in the end."

"What was the name?"

"...Na...Natasha..."

"...Naw...I think our baby girl needs that name. What about this one?" he said placing his hand on her womb.

"Well, if it's a boy what do you think?"

"Well, we could name him after someone?"

"True, we have Victor, but I don't want that name."

"Me either. There's my brother..."

"Maybe..."

"Miroku...?"

"Hn...how about Sessomiru?"

"Hn...Miroku and Sesshomaru combined huh? What about Victor?"

"Sessomiru Venuelez." (A/n SESS-O-MIR-RU VEN-EhS-WEhL-EhZ roll your r's)

"Why Venuelez?"

"That's Victor's middle name."

"Yea, I like that. And if it's a girl?"

"I want to honor all three of them..."

"I understand. Well, Sango, Kagome, and Rin put together can be many things."

"Yea...but I want a long pretty one."

"How about Sakira?"

"Sakira Kikme." (A/n SA-KERR-AH KI-KEH-MEH roll your r's..again)

"What?"

"After Kikyo. Unless you'd feel weird about it."

"No, my feelings for her are nothing, but I thought you hated her."

"Inuyasha, Kikyo still has a heart, Naraku just manipulated her. Yes, some of it is her still, but we were really close."

"Okay, it's your choice."

"Are you sure?"

"If you are, I'm okay. Really. I love you and only you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." she said and kissed him.

"Feeling energetic."

"Hungry." she said in a low growl warning him it wasn't time.

Just then Kagome walked in with a tray of ramen for them.

"Thanks...we have a name for the baby!"

"Oh! Tell!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Well if it's a boy the name will be Sessomiru Venuelez." Inuyasha said.

"I get it, Sesshomaru, Miroku wait, what about Victor. Isn't that his middle name?"

"Yea, and if it's a girl we'll name her Sakira Kikme."

"Really? She has my name in her first and middle. Sango and Rin will flip. Kikyo too huh?"

Mika smiled.

"I know Mika, you don't have to tell me. Might I ask why it appears you have nothing on under those sheets, Inuyasha?"

He turned red and Mika and Kagome laughed. Kagome left and everyone came in to say good-nights to her and walked back into the living area since it was close to time for bed. Inuyasha and her ate then took turns brushing their teeth. She sat in bed reading when he came out still wearing nothing.

"Are you going to sleep like that?" she said without looking up.

"Depends on you..." he said grinning.

She smiled and shook her head softly laughing.

"You're defiantly a dog Inuyasha..."

He laid down beside her and threw her book off the bed. He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. She gasped for air and agreed without words to...'exercise' that night...

T.B.C.

Lololololol. So, how was it? Good me hopes. I put in toothpaste because yea...felt like it. Lol. So R&R. G2g make dinner! Laterz

DemonEnHiding


End file.
